Dos padres para un hijo
by DreamGirl93
Summary: Finalizada la guerra contra Majin Buu, Goku regresa con su familia y amigos para tener una vida normal. Pero en medio de la celebración, la inesperada fusión entre Goku y Vegeta tendrá consecuencias insospechadas... Aviso: algunos capítulos contienen spanking/azotes/nalgadas.
1. Así fue como pasó

**N.A.: Esta historia se situaría cronológicamente después de la saga de Buu, en Dragon Ball Z (o Dragon Ball Kai, para los que hayan visto la versión remasterizada). En el penúltimo capítulo hay una escena de humor, con Goku bañándose y jugando con Trunks y Goten cuando todo vuelve a la calma. Nuestra historia comienza en ese punto, y no tiene en cuenta ni el último capítulo ni Dragon Ball Super ni por supuesto Dragon Ball GT.**

 **Advertencia: utilizaré los nombres tal y como aparecieron en el doblaje español y no en el latino, por lo que Milk será Chi-Chi, y el Maestro Roshi será Mutenroshi o Maestro Mutenroy. No sé si hay algún otro cambio de un doblaje a otro. A Buu en España le llamamos "Bubú", pero aquí le llamaré como en la versión japonesa, porque me gusta más. Así que será Majin Buu o Buu a secas. Quiero aclarar que no es que tenga nada en contra del doblaje latino, de hecho me gusta más la voz que tiene Goku ahí, pero yo estoy acostumbrada a los otros nombres xD**

 **Y una cuestión de "nombramientos" o "relaciones". Como ya se sabrá, en japonés existen distintos tratamientos y títulos honoríficos en forma de sufijos: -sama, -san, -kun, -chan, -sensei, etc. "San" podría equivaler a "señor" y "señora", "Sama" es aún más respetuoso, "Sensei" es para los maestros, "Chan" para los niños y mujeres adolescentes, aunque también se puede usar en otras personas como signo de cercanía y "kun" para los chicos jóvenes o socialmente inferiores a quien les nombra (si hay algún japonés en la sala, que me corrija si me equivoco). Así, en el original japonés, Vegeta suele ser "Vegeta-sama" o "Vegeta-san" (para casi todo el mundo) y Goku puede ser desde Son-kun (Son sería su apellido) a Goku-chan, etc, dependiendo de su edad y de quién le nombre. En fin, para un japonés es impensable dirigirse a una persona sin el tratamiento, le estarías faltando al respeto, incluso aunque sea de tu familia. A tu hermano mayor, dependiendo de la edad y del grado de afecto entre ambos, le tendrías que llamar "oniisan", "niisan", "oniichan", o "niichan", tu padre "otoosan" o "toosan", tu madre "okaasan" o "kaasan", etc. Y me diréis ¿y toda esta clase de japonés a qué viene? Pues a que muchas veces, sobre todo en el doblaje latino, pero también en los subtítulos y creo que alguna vez en el doblaje español, a Vegeta le han llamado "señor Vegeta". Es cierto que hemos dicho que "-san" es como "señor", pero no hay que tomárselo literalmente. Goten no le llama "señor Vegeta". De hecho a veces le llama "ojisan", que sería "tío", como si le considerara de la familia. En fin, que todo este rollo es para decir que voy a llamar a cada uno por si nombre, sin "señor Vegeta", ni nada. Por si alguien se extraña y me acusa de excesiva familiaridad xD**

 **Por último, como sé que hay gente en el mundo que no ha visto jamás Dragon Ball (sí, ya sé que parece imposible, pero esos individuos existen) aquí van algunas pautas breves que creo que permitirán que se entienda esta historia aún sin saber nada de este universo de ficción. Goku y Vegeta no son terrícolas, sino sayans o sayajines, una raza guerrera que se puede transformar en algo llamado Super Sayan o Super Sayajin (el pelo, antes negro, se les vuelve amarillo y los ojos azules, junto con un gran aumento de su fuerza y su velocidad). Ambos están emparejados con humanas: Goku con Chi-Chi (una humana algo más fuerte de lo normal y con un genio que asusta a su propio marido) y Vegeta con Bulma (una mujer muy atractiva, con mucho carácter y mucho dinero). Goku y Chi-chi tienen dos hijos: Gohan, de 16 años y Goten, de 7. Vegeta y Bulma tienen uno, Trunks, de 8. Mientras que Goten y Trunks son los mejores amigos, Vegeta y Goku tienen sus más y sus menos. Empezaron siendo enemigos mortales, y supongo que ahora se les puede considerar "amienemigos". Vegeta no soporta que Goku (o Kakarotto, como él le llama) sea más fuerte que él, porque es muy, muy orgulloso: es el príncipe de los sayajines, mientras que Goku viene de una estirpe de sayans inferiores. Finalmente, existe una técnica llamada "fusión" mediante la cual dos personas se convierten en una, mezcla de ambos y mucho más fuerte. Sus nombres también se combinan. Por eso, la fusión de Trunks y Goten se llama Gotenks, y la de Goku y Vegeta se llama Gogeta. Aunque bueno, en el manga y el anime la única fusión posible entre Goku y Vegeta es a través de los Pendientes Photala de los Kaio-shin y se llama Vegetto, pero en las películas hay otra fusión, Gogeta, que se consigue a través de la Danza de la Fusión. Si me he decantado por esta última en lugar de la "verdadera" es porque Vegetto teóricamente es indisoluble, es decir, que jamás volverían a ser Goku y Vegeta, mientras que Gogeta se disuelve a la media hora, como todas las fusiones hechas por este medio. Para concluir con este resumen que ya empieza a ser demasiado extenso, conviene tener en mente que Goku ha pasado los últimos 7 años de su vida muerto, y que ha resucitado recientemente para luchar contra Buu (en esta serie resucitan todo el rato). Vegeta también murió, pero solo estuvo muerto unos días. Bueno, en realidad todas las personas que habitan la tierra murieron, pero en fin, para saber más sobre esto ya sí es mejor ver la serie xD**

 **Quisiera finalizar esta larga introducción diciendo que sí, aquí estoy empezando una historia** **nueva, teniendo muchas sin acabar. No tengo excusa, pero es que mi mente funciona así xD La idea es que esta no tenga muchos capítulos, de todas formas.**

 **CAPITULO 1: ASÍ FUE CÓMO PASÓ…**

Goku, en su forma de Super Sayan, acechaba tras un árbol a su feroz enemigo. Envuelto en una toalla, contenía la risa a duras penas porque Gotenks era incapaz de encontrarle a pesar de lo cerca que estaba. Todo había comenzado en un juego durante el baño, que Goku había ganado limpiamente al romper la bañera, pero los niños aún tenían energías y el espíritu combativo de los sayans, por lo que no iban a aceptar un resultado diferente a la victoria. Fusionados para ser más fuertes, buscaban al padre de Goten para terminar lo que habían empezado.

Sin embargo, Goku no contaba con que el resplandor rubio que emitía su cuerpo bajo esa transformación delataba irremediablemente su posición, puesto que ya había oscurecido. Con un movimiento rápido, Gotenks saltó sobre él y se subió a sus hombros.

\- Ah, no es justo, estáis fusionados. – protestó Goku, mientras intentaba deshacerse de ellos.

\- ¡Y tú eres un Super Sayan! – replicaron ellos, revolviendo el pelo de Goku mientras ponían un gesto arrogante, saboreando el momento.

\- ¡Vegeta, ayúdame! ¡Fusiónate conmigo y así probamos quién es más fuerte! – dijo Goku, perdiendo la toalla con tanto movimiento.

Él no sentía ninguna vergüenza de verse desnudo, pero Vegeta la sintió por los dos, con una furia creciente que se manifestó en un temblor de la ceja. Kakarotto era la vergüenza de su raza, y lo peor era que Trunks, su hijo, el hijo del príncipe de los sayajines, estaba haciendo el estúpido con Goten, mancillando su nombre. Ni siquiera se molestó en decir que él no pensaba participar en semejante tontería, y se dio la vuelta fríamente con los brazos cruzados para alejarse de ellos. Inconscientemente, buscó a Bulma con la mirada, pero la encontró rodeada de esos insectos a los que llamaba amigos. Tsh.

Por suerte, Bulma conocía bien a su marido (aunque no estuvieran casados, ella le veía como su cónyuge y en el fondo él a ella también) y sabía que aquellas reuniones sociales, incluso aunque fueran para celebrar que habían derrotado a Buu, ponían a prueba los nervios de Vegeta. Por eso se apartó de Krilin y de los demás unos momentos, y se acercó a Vegeta dispuesta a ponerle de buen humor. Colocó las manos en sus hombros y le dio un suave masaje.

\- Vegeta, ¿no estás contento? Buu se ha ido para siempre. Al menos el Buu malvado… parece que el otro se va a quedar con Mr. Satán.

\- Tsh. Me da igual lo que haga ese imbécil, aunque casi me da lástima si se va a quedar con esa sabandija debilucha. – gruñó Vegeta.

\- No seas así… Satán os ayudó a conseguir la energía de la Tierra.

Vegeta guardó silencio, sin querer admitir que eso era cierto. Como también lo era que él, una vez más, había sido incapaz de derrotar a su rival y había tenido que aceptar la ayuda de Kakarotto. Se daba asco a sí mismo. Bulma sabía cómo animar a su marido cuando estaba así, y por eso dejó el masaje y se colocó delante de él, rodeando sensualmente el cuello de Vegeta.

\- Y yo que pensé que tú y yo podíamos celebrarlo más tarde de otra manera… - le susurró, en un tono que dejaba claro a qué tipo de celebración se refería. La clase de celebración que a menudo requería comprar una cama nueva, dada la fuerza incontrolable de su marido.

Vegeta inmediatamente comenzó a prestar más atención, e incluso se permitió una media sonrisa. No hacía falta mucho más para excitarle, porque lo cierto era que acostarse con Bulma era su tercera actividad favorita, después de entrenar y comer. Quizás incluso estaba por encima de la comida.

Antes de poder actuar conforme a esos pensamientos, Vegeta se vio arrollado por Gotenks y Kakarotto, que seguían con su maldito juego, persiguiéndose por todo el terreno anexo a la casa de Goku.

\- ¡MARCHAROS DE AQUÍ! – les gritó, molesto. Pero ya tenía a todos acostumbrados a sus gritos y su mal humor, así que apenas tuvo efecto.

\- Vegeta, fusiónate conmigo, vamos – insistió Goku, sin dejar de reír. Era la primera vez que podía jugar con su hijo y el hijo de Bulma, dado que había pasado los últimos siete años muerto. Ahora que estaba vivo de nuevo tenía ganas de conocer un poco más a ese pequeño que era físicamente igual a él, como un clon perfecto. También parecía tener gran parte de su personalidad.

\- Ni lo sueñes, Kakarotto. – le espetó Vegeta. Bastante humillación había experimentado al tener que fusionarse con él durante la batalla con Buu. Además, los Pendientes Photala habían sido destruidos, así que la única forma de fusionarse era mediante la ridícula Danza de la Fusión, la cual no pensaba hacer ni aunque le torturaran para ello.

\- Lo que pasa es que tienes miedo – dijo Gotenks. Ni Trunks ni Gotenks se hubieran atrevido nunca a hablarle así a Vegeta, pero cuando se fusionaban adquirían cierta actitud presumida, y se permitían hablar con esa superioridad.

\- ¿¡Cómo!? – rugió Vegeta - ¿Qué has dicho?

\- Cálmate, Vegeta, sólo están jugando – dijo Goku, sujetando al guerrero que ya se había lanzado a por el niño.

\- ¡Cobarde, cobarde! – canturreó Gotenks, sin, al parecer, ningún aprecio por su vida.

Las venas del cuello de Vegeta se hincharon y Goku temió que en cualquier momento estallara y la ira le hiciera transformarse en Super Sayajin. Él ya había roto una bañera al hacerlo: Chi-Chi le mataría si Vegeta rompía algo con su transformación. Le echaría la culpa a él, seguro. Sin embargo, Vegeta hizo algo que no se esperaba:

\- Kakarotto, fusiónate conmigo – ordenó. – Vamos a darle una lección a este mocoso.

Goku se sorprendió ante aquellas palabras, pero lo cierto es que últimamente muchas cosas de Vegeta le sorprendían. El guerrero había cambiado durante aquellos años en la tierra. Él no había estado allí para presenciar la mayoría de esos años, pero por lo visto tener una mujer y un hijo había hablandado ligeramente al orgulloso Vegeta.

\- ¿De veras? ¡Genial! – festejó Goku. Recuperó su aspecto normal, porque si iban a fusionarse no necesitaba el Super Sayajin. – Vale, presta mucha atención, los movimientos son muy sencillos.

\- Ya sé los movimientos, se los he visto a los niños - gruñó Vegeta, arrepintiéndose en ese mismo instante de haber aceptado. Pero alguien tenía que bajarle los humos a Trunks y él siempre luchaba en igualdad de condiciones. No iba a permitir que le llamaran cobarde. Si los mocosos se habían fusionado, él lo haría también. Aunque el inútil de Kakarotto fuera un lastre.

\- ¿Preparado, entonces? ¡Estoy emocionado por ver el resultado de esta fusión!

\- ¿Insinúas que no seremos Vegetto? – inquirió Vegeta.

\- No, esta fusión será diferente. Los Pendientes nos dieron una apariencia, ahora tendremos otra.

Vegeta soltó un bufido. Aquello le desagradaba profundamente, pero ya había dicho que lo haría y él jamás se echaba atrás. Además, interiormente sentía curiosidad acerca de cómo de fuerte podía ser si se fusionaba con Kakarotto.

Los dos se pusieron en posición e hicieron movimientos sincronizados. La Danza de la Fusión tenía que ser exacta, o los resultados serían espantosos. Las rodillas de ambos tenían que doblarse a la vez, los brazos tenían que estar en el mismo ángulo, y sus dos dedos índices tenían que tocar los del otro en el movimiento final.

\- ¡Fu-sión! ¡Ha! – gritaron, mientras hacían aquella extraña coreografía. Les envolvió un resplandor intenso y sus dos cuerpos desaparecieron para dar lugar a un ser nuevo, tan alto como Goku y con un rostro que mezclaba los rasgos de ambos. Cuando habló, lo hizo con una voz duplicada, fruto de los dos entes de los que estaba formado – Vaya, ha dado resultado. Goku y Vegeta no tienen la misma altura, así que temía que no pudiéramos fusionarnos con esta técnica.

Hablaban de sí mismos en tercera persona, porque ya no era ni Goku, ni Vegeta. Eran alguien nuevo. Gotenks miró al producto de la fusión con verdadero entusiasmo. El ki que desprendían era realmente sorprendente.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? – le preguntó. Cada fusión escogía su propio nombre.

\- Gogeta. – respondió, flexionando los brazos, como para tantear su nuevo cuerpo.

\- Aunque ahora seas tan fuerte, igual te vamos a ganar – advirtió Gotenks.

\- ¿Ah, sí? Eso ya lo veremos. – dijo Gogeta, y con un grito se transformó en Super Sayan.

Gotenks hizo lo mismo, y entonces padre e hijo (o mejor dicho, padres e hijos) comenzaron una pelea amistosa. Vegeta a menudo entrenaba con Trunks así, de una forma un tanto ruda y salvaje, pero sin peligro alguno, porque la intención no era lastimarse. Aun así, el resto de los presentes, que pasaron a mirarles fijamente, se asustaron un poco al ver la brutalidad de los ataques. Humanos normales hubieran muerto con el puñetazo que Gotenks le dio a Gogeta.

Gogeta era más fuerte, y enseguida se hizo patente quién iba a ganar la pelea. Pero, al igual que Gotenks, la fusión de Goku y Vegeta daba lugar a un guerrero sumamente arrogante y ligeramente agresivo, por lo que quizá fue un poco más duro de lo necesario con su rival, que al fin y al cabo solo era un niño. Gotenks se llevó una mano a la nariz, con lágrimas en los ojos, después de que Gogeta le diera una fuerte patada.

\- ¡Ay, ay, ay, ay, eso dolió! – se quejó, apartándose un poco.

\- ¡Goku! – gritó Chi-chi. Se acercó rápidamente y se interpuso con las manos en los costados entre Gotenks y Gogeta.

\- No soy Goku, mujer, soy Gogeta.

\- ¡Me da igual quién seas, ya está bien de peleas! ¡Vosotros los sayans estáis todo el día peleando! – regañó la mujer. Siete años sin ver a su marido y no había cambiado absolutamente nada.

Para Goku y sus amigos, era normal que un padre luchara contra un hijo de esa forma y ya no se daban cuenta de lo antinatural que era descargar patadas y puñetazos los unos contra los otros. Era su forma de entrenar, les gustaba y se lo tomaban como un juego. Aun así, Goku y Vegeta solían medirse al luchar contra los niños, conscientes de que eran más fuertes. Por eso Gogeta se sintió un poco culpable de haber lastimado a Gotenks.

\- Tsh. Siendo tan débiles, no sé cómo pretendíais ganar. – dijo Gogeta, dando el combate por finalizado. Estaba claro que la personalidad dominante en esos momentos era la de Vegeta.

Gotenks rompió la fusión, porque se agotaron los treinta minutos que esta duraba. Goten y Trunks se miraron confundidos un momento y luego sonrieron.

\- ¡Tenemos que entrenar mucho para vencer a nuestros padres, Goten! – exclamó Trunks.

\- ¡Si nos hubiéramos transformado en Super Sayan 3 habríamos ganado! Tu padre aún no sabe hacerlo. – dijo Goten. Después los dos corrieron hacia la mesa donde estaba la comida, entusiasmados y hambrientos, compartiendo estrategias sobre futuros enfrentamientos.

Gogeta aún seguía fusionado, dado que todavía le faltaban veinte minutos. Chi-Chi le miró fijamente, sin ocultar su desagrado.

\- ¡Primero se tiñe el pelo como un macarra y ahora se convierte en otra persona! – dramatizó, gimiendo en voz alta. - ¡Mi marido se ha echado a perder!

Krilin, Yamcha y los demás soltaron una carcajada, sabiendo que Chi-Chi nunca cambiaría. Pese a que ella misma estaba entrenada en las artes marciales, no aprobaba la obsesión de los sayans con la lucha, aunque durante la ausencia de Goku se había dedicado a entrenar a Gotenks, dispuesta a honrar la memoria de su marido.

\- No te pongas así – intentó consolarla Gogeta – Esto no es para siempre.

\- Y es una lástima, porque Vegeta está mucho más guapo así – comentó Bulma, con una mirada aprobadora.

Chi-Chi se refugió dentro de la casa, furiosa, pero además, interiormente, dolida. No le quería amargar la fiesta a nadie, así que por eso se marchó y dejó que los demás siguieran riendo y haciendo bromas. Ella también estaba feliz, había recuperado a su marido, pero al mismo tiempo estaba frustrada. Siete años, siete largos años sin Goku, siendo absolutamente fiel a su matrimonio, y la primera noche que puede pasar con él, decide fusionarse por esa estúpida obsesión de ser más fuerte, incluso cuando jugaba con su hijo. Goku seguramente acabaría agotado, se comería seis o siete ollas de comida con ese apetito voraz de los Super Sayans y después no querría otra cosa más que dormir. Y ella había tenido otros planes para aquella primera noche del reencuentro.

Goku no había envejecido nada, pero ella sí. Los sayans vivían más que los humanos, después de todo. Chi-Chi era consciente de que pronto dejaría de ser joven y bonita y quería aprovechar esos años para hacer lo que se supone que una mujer hace con su marido. Su matrimonio ya había sido lo bastante inusual como para que encima desperdiciaran las pocas ocasiones que tenían de compartir momentos íntimos. Goku siempre estaba luchando, entrenado o muerto. Y parecía darle igual dejarla sola, con los niños, criándolos, intentando que fueran buenos estudiantes mientras que ellos solo querían luchar como su padre. Al menos Gohan parecía tener un buen futuro académico, pero ahora que Goku estaba de vuelta a lo mejor se olvidaba de los libros y volvía a las artes marciales.

Chi-Chi estaba frotando con rabia uno de los cacharros de cocina para quitarle la grasa cuando sintió que alguien la agarraba por la cintura. Eran las manos de Goku, pero con unos brazos más gruesos.

\- ¿Qué te pasa, Chi-Chi? – preguntó la voz de Gogeta.

\- Vete, quiero hablar con mi marido, no contigo – respondió ella, con la voz algo tomada.

Gogeta la besó el cuello. La parte de él que pertenecía a Goku sabía que eso siempre relajaba a su mujer.

\- No hagas eso, no es justo, sabes que me encanta… No, no, para, tú no eres Goku… - protestó Chi-Chi. Sintió que le faltaba la respiración. Tenía tantas ganas de besarlo. Había tenido tantas ganas, durante tantos años…. No se pudo contener, y lo hizo, pero luego se separó. – No, Bulma me mata….

Aquél también era el marido de su amiga. Aunque Vegeta y Bulma nunca hubieran hecho oficial su situación, tenían un hijo en común y mantenían una relación monógama. Eran marido y mujer, a todos los efectos, e incluso quizá se casaran ahora que Vegeta iba encajando más entre los humanos.

Gogeta, que no dejaba de estar formado por un hombre que llevaba siete años sin ver a su mujer y por otro que había sido interrumpido justo antes de marcar un touchdown, reaccionó a ese beso con otro, y abrazó a Chi-Chi fuertemente, con ansias.

De la cocina pasaron al dormitorio, y aunque Chi-Chi habría podido resistirse, lo cierto es que no lo hizo, porque siete años son dos mil quinientas cincuenta y cinco noches sin estar con un hombre en la cama y porque Gogeta no dejaba de ser, en gran parte, su marido. Se movía como él, la tocaba como él, y sabía cómo volverla loca, tal como Goku lo hacía.

Chi-Chi había tenido pocas relaciones sexuales en su vida, dado que Goku solía tener otros asuntos de los que ocuparse. Pero los sayans deben de tener mucha puntería, porque casi todas las veces que habían llegado hasta el final, ella había quedado embarazada. Aquella vez no fue una excepción, y mientras ella dormía y los demás seguían festejando fuera de la casa, una pequeña vida crecía en su interior. Una vida peculiar, que surgió de la unión de tres cuerpos.


	2. Dos padres y dos madres

**CAPÍTULO 2: DOS PADRES Y DOS MADRES**

\- ¡Papá! ¡Papáaa! – llamaba Goten desde fuera. Sus gritos despertaron a Chi-Chi, que llevaba tan solo unos minutos dormida. Cuando abrió los ojos, soltó un chillido agudo, porque a su lado en la cama estaba no solo Goku, sino también Vegeta. La fusión ya se había roto. Salió de la cama hiperventilando, incapaz de asimilar que se había acostado con Gogeta.

Los movimientos de Chi-Chi despertaron a los dos guerreros. Lo primero que vio Vegeta al abrir los ojos fue el rostro inconfundible de Goku, y su expresión horrorizada habría que haberla inmortalizado en una fotografía.

\- ¡KAKAROTTO, QUÉ HACES EN MI CAMA! – rugió. Sabía que Kakarotto era raro y que no tenía ningún pudor, pero nunca le había tenido por un pervertido.

\- ¡Qué haces tú en la mía! – replicó Goku. – Esta es mi casa ¿no lo ves?

Tras mirar las sábanas y las paredes, Vegeta tuvo que aceptar eso. La habitación que compartía con Bulma era mucho más grande. Goku y Chi-Chi vivían humildemente, a pesar de que ella era una princesa.

Fue a los pocos segundos cuando los dos hombres recordaron lo que había pasado. Se volvieron a mirar horrorizados, y luego miraron a Chi-Chi, que se tapaba la cara en un rincón de la habitación.

\- ¡AGH! ¡NO PUEDE SER! – gritó Vegeta. - ¿CÓMO HAS PODIDO HACERME ESTO, KAKAROTTO?

\- ¡Yo no hice nada! ¡Fue Gogeta! Es decir… fuimos los dos…

\- ¡ME HE ACOSTADO CON ESA ARPÍA! – exclamó Vegeta, con repentinas ganas de vomitar. Entonces sintió un golpe en la cara, como un puñetazo fuerte, y miró a Goku entre sorprendido e irritado por ese ataque a traición.

\- No hables así de Chi-Chi – le explicó Goku, sin estar enfadado, en realidad. Le había dado un puñetazo como una reacción lógica al insulto contra su mujer, pero era un hombre difícil de enfurecer, incluso en aquellas circunstancias.

Vegeta soltó un gruñido como respuesta, por primera vez en su vida sin ganas de pelear. Él, el poderoso príncipe de los sayajines, había caído en lo más bajo. Se había acostado con una simple terrícola. De acuerdo que Bulma también lo era, pero él la había elegido como pareja, y le había dado un hijo fuerte. Chi-Chi era la esposa de Kakarotto. ¡De Kakarotto!

\- Maldita mujer… ¿Qué truco has usado para engañarme?

\- ¡Yo no he hecho nada! – chilló Chi-Chi, con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Bueno, vamos a calmarnos, no ha sido tan grave… - intentó conciliar Goku.

Vegeta y Chi-Chi le taladraron con la mirada. ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo después de que otro hombre se hubiera acostado con su mujer? Vegeta confirmó, una vez más, que Goku no tenía orgullo alguno, pero ni como sayan ni como hombre. Él mataría a quien osara tocar a Bulma.

Al menos Chi-Chi no era una humana normal. Vegeta se consoló pensado que era más fuerte que la media, así que podía llegar a ser apta para él. De no ser porque él ya tenía una pareja… Comenzó a pensar en cómo iba a reaccionar Bulma. Esa mujer a veces le daba miedo, aunque jamás lo admitiría. Y lo peor es que aquella vez no podía llamarla exagerada: la monogamia también era una costumbre entre los sayans.

\- ¿Vegeta? – se escuchó la voz de Bulma - ¿Dónde te has metido? La fusión ya ha tenido que romperse.

\- ¡Papá! – siguió llamando Goten.

Goku se rascó la cabeza, pensando que estaban en una situación complicada. Chi-Chi estaba llorando y él nunca sabía qué hacer cuando ella lloraba. Se acercó a su mujer, intentando calmarla.

\- Vamos, Chi-Chi, no llores…

\- Siete años…Siete años siendo fiel a un hombre muerto… Podría haberme casado de nuevo, pero no lo hice… Y ahora… ahora… ¡me dejo convencer para hacer una orgía! – se desesperó la mujer.

\- ¿Qué es una orgía? – preguntó Goku, en su inocencia. Después de todo, era el mismo chico que con diez años creía que "casarse" significaba "comer". Siempre sería una persona especial.

\- ¿Qué le diré a Bulma? – murmuró Chi-Chi, ignorando a su marido. - Ella es la única que me entiende, las dos estamos casadas con guerreros, las dos sufrimos al ver combatir a nuestros hijos… Y ahora no querrá hablarme nunca más… Y Trunks y Goten, que son tan amigos…

En la cabeza de Chi-Chi, las consecuencias aumentaban y llegó a pensar que hasta podría destruirse el mundo por culpa suya, si Goku y Vegeta se ponían a pelear a raíz de lo que había pasado.

\- A Bulma no hay por qué decirle nada… - murmuró Vegeta.

\- Ah, no sé, Vegeta, la conozco desde hace muchos años y no es fácil ocultarle nada – dijo Goku – Yo creo que si le decimos la verdad, lo entenderá. En realidad no fuiste tú, fue Gogeta, sois personas diferentes…

\- ¿Qué es lo que hizo Gogeta? – preguntó Bulma, desde la puerta. Cansada de no obtener respuesta cuando llamaba a Vegeta, había entrado en la casa a ver si Chi-Chi sabía dónde estaba.

Todos se pusieron tensos. Goku se rascó la nuca, incómodo.

\- Pues verás… en realidad es algo muy gracioso, Bulma… Si hubieras visto la cara de Vegeta te habrías reído… - comenzó.

Bulma conocía a su amigo de sobra, así que no se dejó engañar con esas palabras y le miró atentamente, intentando adivinar lo que escondía. Su cerebro empezó a procesar lo que la rodeaba: el cuarto de Chi-Chi, la cama desecha, Vegeta con el torso desnudo. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y con dolor, y no necesitó más explicaciones, aunque se quedó a escucharlas. Cuando terminaron de contarle lo que había pasado, se marchó de la habitación con lágrimas en los ojos. Vegeta intentó seguirla, pero Bulma le tiró una lámpara que Chi-Chi tenía en una mesita.

\- ¡No te atrevas a seguirme! ¡No quiero volver a veros a ninguno de vosotros! ¡Trunks! ¡TRUNKS, NOS VAMOS!

Goku quiso ir tras ella, pensando que podría calmarla, pero Chi-Chi empezó a llorar más fuerte abrazada a su pecho así que se quedó a consolarla. Esperaba que a Bulma se le pasara el enfado. Después de tantos años de amistad, se negaba a pensar que las cosas entre ellos terminaran así.

\- Las terrícolas son muy sensibles – gruñó Vegeta. Goku le miró sin decir nada, intuyendo que Bulma estaba dolida de verdad.

Los días pasaron y aquella noche horrible no desaparecía de la memoria de ninguno de los implicados. Bulma seguía sin hablarles, Chi-Chi estaba muy deprimida, y Vegeta estaba desaparecido. Seguramente había tenido que buscar otro lugar en el que dormir, ya que Bulma no le dejaba volver a casa. De todas formas esa casa nunca había pertenecido a Vegeta y nunca había trabajado para contribuir a pagar los gastos. Siempre había vivido a costa de la riqueza de Bulma y ella nunca se había quejado, así como había satisfecho todos sus caprichos en cuanto a máquinas de entrenamiento. Y todo eso para verse recompensada con una traición…

Bulma se encerró en Capsule Corporation, su casa y lugar de trabajo. Se puso a trabajar en sus experimentos y apenas se acordaba de comer y dormir. Trunks le preguntaba a menudo que dónde estaba su padre y ella se las arreglaba para no responder, pero un día decidió que no podía seguir ocultándole lo que había pasado. El niño acabaría por enterarse, en cuanto hablara con Krilin o con cualquier otro de sus conocidos. Así que una tarde salió de su guarida y fue en busca de su hijo, para contarle la verdad. Cuál fue su sorpresa cuando le encontró jugando con Goten.

Bulma sabía que el niño no tenía la culpa de lo que habían hecho sus padres, pero aun así pensó que Chi-Chi tenía mucha cara al dejarle ir a su casa después de lo que había pasado. Claro que probablemente Goten no hubiera pedido permiso. El niño sabía volar, y no sería la primera vez que aparecía en su casa a buscar a Trunks, sin avisar a nadie.

\- ¡Trunks, ven aquí! – le llamó, con el ceño fruncido.

\- Pero mamá, Goten ha venido a decirme algo importante.

\- No quiero que le veas más. No es contigo, Goten, solo espera un tiempo a que se me pase y tal vez Trunks y tú podáis volver a jugar. – dijo Bulma, intentando ser amable con el niño, al que en muchos sentidos veía como un sobrino.

\- ¡Pero mamá, tienes que escucharme! – insistió Trunks.

\- Mamá está embarazada, tía Bulma. ¿No es genial? ¡Voy a tener un hermanito! – dijo Goten, haciendo una voltereta para expresar su alegría. Ya se imaginaba entrenando a su hermano como Gohan le había entrenado a él.

Bulma sintió que las piernas le fallaban, y tuvo que sentarse en el sofá. ¿Embarazada? ¿Cuántas posibilidades había de que el hijo fuera de Gogeta? De que Vegeta…fuera también el padre del pequeño… Algo en su interior le dijo que eso era justo lo que había pasado.

Trunks observó a su madre con seriedad. Él no era tan inocente como Goten y entendía que el repentino enfado de su madre con los padres de Goten tenía algo que ver con Vegeta. No sabía bien lo que estaba pasando, pero si notó que su madre no se alegró precisamente con la noticia del nuevo bebé.

\- Dale…dale la enhorabuena – susurró Bulma, como ida, y se marchó de la habitación, necesitando estar sola.

Goten y Trunks se miraron con confusión.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a tu madre?

\- Está así desde aquella noche en tu casa… No sé qué le hizo mi padre, pero esta vez tiene que ser algo serio – respondió Trunks. – Si pudiera hablar con él…

Trunks y Goten pensaron en la forma de ponerse en contacto con Vegeta, cuando ni siquiera sabían dónde estaba. Se concentraron, intentando sentir su ki, aunque eso ya lo habían intentado otras veces, sin éxito, porque Vegeta lo ocultaba a propósito. Sin embargo, aquella vez lo detectaron lejos, muy lejos de allí, y tras una mirada decidieron ponerse en marcha, en su busca.

Goten y Trunks volaron en la dirección en la que provenía el ki, pero se vieron interceptados por Goku, que les había sentido a ellos.

\- ¿A dónde vais? Goten, tu madre te estaba buscando, no puedes irte así, hijo…

\- Vamos a buscar a Vegeta, papá.

\- ¿A Vegeta?

\- Sí, para que hable con mi madre y arreglen las cosas. – dijo Trunks. – Se puso triste al saber que Goten va a tener un hermano, a lo mejor es que ella quiere otro hijo también… ¿Será que papá no quiera?

\- ¿El padre tiene que querer para que nazca un bebé? – preguntó Goten, con curiosidad, y sin saber nada al respecto de cómo se hacían los niños.

Goku vio que la conversación tomaba un rumbo peligroso, porque no estaba preparado para tener esa charla con su hijo, así que decidió intervenir.

\- Me parece buena idea ir a por Vegeta. Esto ya ha durado demasiado, yo también voy. – dijo, y los tres siguieron camino, durante muchos kilómetros que recorrían con rapidez gracias a la velocidad a la que volaban.

Vegeta estaba en un lugar semidesértico, de esos que solía frecuentar para entrenar. El lugar presentaba algunos signos de destrucción, pero cuando llegaron Vegeta estaba tranquilo, seguramente porque ya les había percibido.

\- ¡Papá! – chilló Trunks, y corrió hacia él, pero no le abrazó ni nada, porque ellos no hacían eso. Vegeta era frío y distante y Trunks lo era también, por contagio. Solo se habían abrazado una vez, y había sido muy extraño y triste, porque Vegeta se estaba despidiendo al saber que iba a morir.

\- Vegeta – saludó Goku.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, Kakarotto?

\- Vine a buscarte. Ya ha pasado más de un mes.

\- ¿A tu madre se le ha pasado el enfado? – le preguntó Vegeta a su hijo. Trunks negó con la cabeza.

\- No se le pasará si tú no haces nada al respecto – intervino Goku – Además, ha pasado algo. Chi-Chi está embarazada.

Vegeta, que había mantenido una pose indiferente, se giró hacia él para comprobar que no le mentía. Ya sabía, sin embargo, que Kakarotto siempre decía la verdad. Y si le estaba contando aquello, no era para comunicarle una feliz noticia, sino para decirle que aquél niño también era suyo. Que era hijo de Gogeta. Para confirmarlo, Goku le aclaró:

\- Después de lo que pasó, Chi-Chi y yo no hemos hecho nada, así que…

\- Es mi hijo… - murmuró Vegeta.

\- Nuestro hijo – aclaró Goku, aunque a él también se le hacía raro decirlo en voz alta.

\- ¿Cómo ha podido pasar? – inquirió Vegeta.

\- Hombre, pensé que tú entendías más que yo de estos temas…

\- Ya sé "cómo" pasó, Kakarotto, lo que quería decir es que es una maldita casualidad. Bulma lleva tres años intentando que tengamos otro hijo.

\- ¿Ah, sí? Chi-Chi y yo no tenemos problemas…

\- NO ME INTERESA TU VIDA REPRODUCTORA, KAKAROTTO, BASTANTE BOCHORNO HE PASADO YA. – estalló Vegeta.

Goten y Trunks se miraban sin entender nada. ¿Cómo era eso de que el hijo de Chi-Chi tenía dos padres? ¿Significaba que era hermano de los dos?

\- No te pongas así, Vegeta. Deberías volver conmigo, Chi-Chi está como loca y creo que Bulma se merece que la incluyamos en esto.

\- No pienso ir a suplicar el perdón de nadie, y menos de una simple terrícola…

\- ¿A quién pretendes engañar? Bulma es más que eso para ti y ya todos lo saben.

Tras varios minutos de discusión, Goku consiguió convencer a Vegeta para que volviera con ellos, así que se pusieron en marcha de nuevo, rumbo a la casa de Goku. Lo que ninguno de ellos esperaba era que Bulma también estuviera allí. Estaba junto a Chi-Chi y tenía una mirada de determinación en los ojos.

\- Bu….Bulma… - dijo Vegeta.

\- Vegeta. Goku – saludó Bulma con sequedad. – Sentaros – ordenó. Ambos obedecieron de inmediato. – Goten, Trunks, ¿por qué no vais a jugar fuera?

Tras dudar un segundo, los niños obedecieron, aunque en realidad se quedaron tras la puerta escuchando.

\- Bulma, sé cómo te sientes… - empezó Goku.

\- Dudo que lo sepas – respondió ella. – Pero lo hecho, hecho está. No sé cuánto de Vegeta hay en esa fusión, pero sí quiero creer que de no haber estado fusionado contigo, él jamás se habría acostado con Chi-Chi. En cualquier caso, eso ahora da igual. Hay algo más importante de lo que ocuparse.

\- ¿Lo hay? – preguntó Vegeta, confundido.

\- ¡CLARO QUE LO HAY, BRUTO! ¡CHI-CHI ESTÁ EMBARAZADA DE UNA FUSIÓN! ¿Alguno de vosotros conoce un caso como este? ¡Los dos sois los padres del bebé que está esperando! – dijo Bulma.

\- Chi-Chi es mi esposa, así que el bebé es mío – dijo Goku.

\- Que te lo has creído, Kakarotto. El niño lleva mi sangre – atajó Vegeta.

\- Aún no sabemos si es niño… - apuntó Chi-Chi, pero nadie la hizo caso.

\- También lleva la mía. – insistió Goku.

\- Tú ya tienes dos hijos, ¿para qué quieres otro?

\- ¡Vegeta! – regañó Bulma - ¿Lo ves? Son esa clase de comentarios los que me han llevado a tomar esta decisión.

\- ¿Qué decisión? – preguntaron Goku y Vegeta a la vez.

\- Los dos sois sus padres, así que los dos seréis parte de su vida, pero he visto cómo es Vegeta con Trunks. Le crié prácticamente sola e incluso ahora solo está con él para entrenarle. No actúa como un padre. Y tú, Goku, no eres mucho mejor, pero al menos tienes excusa, porque estabas muerto. El bebé tiene que vivir en algún sitio, y creo que lo mejor es que lo haga aquí, con Goku y Chi-Chi. Ella es su madre, y ya ha cuidado de dos chicos. El niño podrá venir con nosotros siempre que quiera, habrá una habitación para él en casa y cualquier cosa que necesite la pagaré yo, que para algo tengo dinero. Tendrá dos padres y dos madres.

Chi-Chi miró a Bulma con los ojos vidriosos, llenos de agradecimiento. Vegeta, en cambio, la miró con algo de rencor.

\- No pienso permitir que mi hijo se críe con Kakarotto.

\- Eso dependerá de ti, y del esfuerzo que hagas por verlo. Y yo me iría callando, si no quieres que el sofá se convierta en tu cama para siempre – le amenazó, pero a Vegeta no le pasó inadvertido que con esa frase estaba dando a entender que podía volver a casa.


	3. Siete años ausente

**CAPÍTULO 3: SIETE AÑOS AUSENTE**

El embarazo de Chi-Chi parecía estar desarrollándose con normalidad, a pesar de que la concepción había sido algo anómala. Al principio, Chi-Chi, que siempre se ponía en lo peor, había temido que el feto se dividiera en dos, pero no como en un embarazo gemelar, sino porque su bebé también fuera una fusión, como su padre. O que la criatura se transformara en super sayan dentro de su vientre, pero eso también lo había temido con Goten y ya debería haber sabido que no era así como funcionaban las cosas.

\- Chi-Chi, ya te he dicho que convertirse en super sayan es muy difícil. Requiere entrenar mucho – intentaba tranquilizarla Goku.

\- ¡Pues Goten lo hizo siendo pequeño, y no pareció costarle esfuerzo!

\- Bueno, sí, siendo pequeño sí, pero no siendo un bebé, y mucho menos antes de nacer.

Ella tuvo que aceptar la palabra de Goku. De todas formas estaba demasiado cansada incluso como para preocuparse. Estaba ya de siete meses y se sentía hinchada y llena de líquido.

\- Vegeta está viniendo – anunció Goku. Había sentido su ki acercándose. – Vendrá con Bulma.

Chi-Chi puso una mueca. No había terminado de aceptar eso de tener un hijo de dos padres. A veces quería negarlo, pero sabía que era inútil. Tras muchas pruebas, Bulma y su padre, que eran científicos, habían determinado que la técnica de la fusión conllevaba una combinación a nivel nuclear, de tal forma que incluso el ADN se modificaba durante los treinta minutos que duraba la unión. El bebé llevaba el ADN de Goku, y también el de Vegeta.

Minutos después, el aereodeslizador de Bulma aterrizaba cerca de su casa. Vegeta iba en el techo y no dentro, como era su costumbre. No necesitaba esa máquina para volar.

\- Vaya, Vegeta, es la segunda vez este mes que nos visitas. Nunca te había visto tanto tiempo en mi casa – se sorprendió Goku.

\- Tsh – respondió el orgulloso sayan. Bulma le había obligado, y además le había instado a ser amable.

\- Pues acostúmbrate. Cuando nazca ese pequeño tendréis que veros a menudo.

Goku sonrió, para él no era ningún problema, pero Vegeta puso una expresión horrorizada.

\- No entiendo por qué es necesario que yo esté aquí. El niño ni siquiera ha nacido todavía – repuso Vegeta, huraño.

\- Ya sabes por qué estamos aquí – replicó Bulma. – La casa de Goku y Chi-Chi es pequeña para tres niños, así que hay que hacer un anexo para Gohan.

\- ¡Pues que lo haga Kakarotto!

\- A-yu-dar, Vegeta, se llama ayudar, y verás qué bien te sienta hacerlo de vez en cuando – replicó Bulma. – Lo haréis más rápido los dos que Goku solo, y el tiempo apremia, porque a ese niño le queda poco tiempo para nacer.

Vegeta maldijo en voz baja, y salió de la habitación con pose orgullosa. Se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta.

\- ¡Kakarotto! – le llamó, secamente.

\- ¡Sí!

Los dos salieron de la casa para ponerse manos a la obra. El anexo iría pegado a una de las paredes e iba a ser el espacio ideal para un adolescente, puesto que le iba a dar a Gohan cierta independencia. Chi-Chi estaba segura de que ahí podría estudiar mejor, sin Goten molestándole a cada rato.

\- No consigo que Goku se ponga a ello salvo cuando venís vosotros – protestó Chi-Chi – Siempre está entrenando, ¡siempre! Es como si pensara que la habitación va a construirse sola.

\- Ya sabes cómo son los sayans – suspiró Bulma, en un tono que evidenciaba que la entendía perfectamente.

Goku y Vegeta se remangaron y comenzaron a crear una argamasa para recubrir la estructura que habían hecho anteriormente, que vendría a ser las paredes de la nueva habitación.

\- ¿Y por qué no te ayuda el chico? Va a ser su cuarto ¿no? – siguió refunfuñando Vegeta, refiriéndose a Gohan. En verdad sabía perfectamente que Goku no necesitaba ayuda alguna, y que Bulma hacía aquello en un intento de hacer que se llevaran mejor, ahora que compartían un hijo.

El rostro de Goku, habitualmente alegre, se ensombreció un poco, pero luego recuperó su sonrisa habitual.

\- Bueno, él y yo no nos llevamos muy bien últimamente – admitió, rascándose la cabeza con algo de vergüenza.

Vegeta le miró con cierta curiosidad, porque siempre había creído que Kakarotto tenía una de esas estúpidas relaciones cercanas con sus hijos. En su opinión, los hijos de Kakarotto eran unos mimados, que por eso mismo no alcanzaban todo su potencial en la batalla, pero debía admitir que creía que ellos le adoraban. Todos el mundo parecía venerar a Kakarotto y hasta Bulma lloró cuando se murió.

\- No sé qué le pasa - continuó Goku, como si él le hubiera dado pie a ello. Vegeta le miró con horror. ¿Acaso pretendía hablar de críos con él? – Antes de irme, estábamos bien, creo. Pasamos mucho tiempo entrenando para vencer a Célula y nunca hubo tensión entre nosotros, que yo recuerde. Pero desde hace unos días evita cruzarse conmigo… Le pregunté si quería venir a entrenar y ni siquiera me respondió…

\- Eso es porque es un vago. – opinó Vegeta, mientras mezclaba el cemento. – En estos siete años ha descuidado su entrenamiento, tú mismo te diste cuenta cuando le viste.

\- Sí, lo sé… Pero a veces me da la sensación de que el problema no lo tiene con el entrenamiento, sino conmigo… Mírale, ahí está. ¡Gohan! ¡Gohan! – le llamó. El chico le miró, y luego siguió andando en dirección opuesta.

\- ¡Gohan, ven a construir esta cosa! – le dijo Vegeta. Gohan le ignoró a él también, alejándose. Vegeta frunció el ceño. – Eso fue grosero.

\- ¿Ves? A eso me refería. Esta raro.

\- Yo jamás permitiría que Trunks me ignore así y se vaya cuando le llamo.

\- Ya se le pasará. Chi-Chi grita más a menudo desde que está embarazada, tal vez solo sea eso – respondió Goku, restándole importancia.

En ese momento Gohan les miró con enfado, y lanzó una pequeña bola de ki contra una roca cercana, reduciéndola a pedazos. Gohan rara vez tenía arrebatos como ese. Bulma y Chi-Chi salieron de la casa precipitadamente, alarmadas por el ruido que Gohan produjo.

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Nos atacan? – preguntó Chi-Chi, temiendo que Buu hubiera vuelto o algo así.

\- Tranquila, Chi-Chi, no pasó nada, solo fue Gohan – dijo Goku.

\- ¡Gohan! ¡Os tengo dicho que si vais a entrenar lo hagáis lejos de la casa, mira nada más…Gohan! ¡GOHAN! – gritó, porque el adolescente la dejó con la palabra en la boca y se elevó en el aire, volando lejos de allí.

\- Ese chico está pidiendo una paliza… - murmuró Vegeta.

\- ¡Ay, Vegeta, cómo eres! ¡Estando de ese humor no creo que quiera entrenar conmigo! Además, si le gano se pondrá peor. – dijo Goku.

\- No me refiero a ese tipo de paliza – gruñó Vegeta.

Goku le miró sorprendido.

\- ¿Te refieres a….? Chi-Chi lo hizo alguna vez, cuando era niño. Yo prefería no meterme… Cuando está enfadada me da miedo hasta a mí…

\- ¡Goku, ve a buscarle! – instó Chi-Chi. Era imposible decir si estaba enfadada o preocupada.

\- Ya volverá, Ch….vale, vale – rectificó Goku, al ver la mirada de su mujer.

Se echó a volar detrás de su hijo, pero Gohan iba verdaderamente rápido, como para asegurarse de que no le alcanzaban. Tras unos minutos volando a increíble velocidad, Goku se dio cuenta de que ya estaban demasiado lejos, y optó por usar su técnica de teletransportación para cortarle el paso a su hijo. Se llevó dos dedos a la frente y se materializó delante de Gohan, que tuvo que frenar su vuelo en seco para no chocarse.

\- ¡Qué te pasa, papá, casi nos chocamos! – protestó Gohan.

\- Era la única forma de alcanzarte. Hijo, vamos a casa… No sé por qué estás tan molesto, pero…

\- ¡Pues deberías saberlo! – le interrumpió Gohan.

Goku parpadeó confundido. Así que sí era por él que Gohan estaba así.

\- ¿Es por lo que pasó con tu madre y Gogeta? – preguntó, algo incómodo. Goten era pequeño, pero Gohan, con sus dieciséis años, entendía perfectamente las implicaciones de lo que había pasado y por qué el nuevo bebé iba a tener dos padres.

\- Eso es entre ella y tú – replicó Gohan.

\- Bueno, ¿entonces qué es? Estoy en blanco, hijo.

\- Sí, así has debido de estar siempre. Tu cerebro solo funciona para comer y entrenar – le soltó Gohan.

Goku se sorprendió por oírle hablar así. Aquello no era propio de Gohan, él siempre era muy educado y correcto. Chi-Chi le había enseñado bien. Aunque ahora iba a un instituto con otros chicos… Antes había estudiado desde casa, tal vez el contacto con otras personas de su edad había cambiado su forma de hablar. Tampoco le dio mucha importancia. Goku no era precisamente un ejemplo de formas y buena educación, aunque sí intentaba no ofender a nadie.

\- Ay, no sé por qué estás tan enfadado – reconoció Goku, con una mueca algo graciosa. - ¿He olvidado algo? Me pasa a menudo, como aquella vez que te prometí ir a pescar y no te llevé…

\- Sí, en concreto has olvidado siete cumpleaños, el nacimiento de tu segundo hijo e incontables momentos padre e hijo – estalló Gohan.

Goku parpadeó unos instantes, procesando sus palabras.

\- ¿Estás enfadado conmigo por no haber estado en los últimos siete años? – preguntó, como si necesitara confirmación. - ¡Pero si estaba muerto!

\- ¡Porque tú quisiste! ¡Íbamos a resucitarte con las bolas de dragón, pero dijiste que no! Dijiste que el mundo estaría más en paz si tú no estabas. ¡Y mamá y yo no tuvimos más que aceptarlo, como siempre! ¿Qué hay de nosotros? ¿Nosotros también íbamos a estar más en paz? Por no hablar de que cuando volviste fue para el maldito torneo. ¡Para un torneo! ¡Siete años, y no vuelves para darle una sorpresa a mamá, o para verme a mí, sino para participar en un torneo de lucha! ¡No hay nada más que eso para ti! ¡Has sido mi entrenador más que mi padre! ¡Piccolo ha estado más presente que tú!

Goku observó a su hijo con atención. No estaba muy acostumbrado a los tiempos de paz, que le permitían pasar tiempo con su familia. Cuando más había interactuado con Gohan fue durante el año que pasaron en la Sala del Tiempo, entrenando para vencer a Célula. Para él había sido un gran año, pero empezaba a comprender que para Gohan tal vez no. Le estaba reclamando el no pasar tiempo con ellos y los siete años de ausencia. ¡Ni que él hubiera querido morirse! Pero si quiso permanecer muerto, para entrenar en el otro mundo… Alguna vez Bulma, estando muy enfadada, le había llamado egoísta. Chi-Chi también, aunque con otras palabras. Solo en ese momento, comenzó a pensar que quizás lo era. En algún punto, su deseo de volverse más fuerte para proteger a la tierra y a su familia había entrado en conflicto con el hecho en sí de tener una familia.

\- Me… me alegro de que tuvieras a Piccolo – dijo al final. Sabía que su hijo tenía una relación especial con el namekiano, que a veces era como un segundo padre y por lo visto había llegado a ser como el primero.

Gohan respiraba con cierta agitación. Se había quedado muy a gusto después de soltar aquello, y ya tenía menos rabia contenida, aunque empezaba a sentir cierta culpabilidad por haberle hecho aquél reproche a su padre. Goku era un héroe, para todos y en especial para él. Durante aquellos siete años le había recordado únicamente con afecto, pero ahora que le tenía de vuelta necesitaba sacar el dolor que había sentido al perderle.

\- Piccolo está bien, pero hay cosas que no puedo hablar con él. No entiende nada de mujeres – dijo Gohan, en un intento de tener una conversación más cordial.

Goku rió suavemente.

\- Bueno, yo tampoco, aunque ya sé lo que sientes por Videl, y sé que ella te corresponde.

Gohan se ruborizó muchísimo y se rascó la cabeza en un gesto que le hizo parecerse más que nunca a su padre. Goku se rió más, ante el bochorno de su hijo.

\- Volvamos a casa, seguro que tu madre se preocupó.

\- Glup…. Estará muy enfadada – suspiró Gohan. Chi-Chi no soportaba que la dejaran con la palabra en la boca. – Desde que estás tú nunca se ha enfadado en serio… Ojalá le dure todavía la alegría…

\- Ya sabes cómo es, se le pasará enseguida. El que debería preocuparte es Vegeta – dijo Goku, sin poder contener una sonrisa.

\- ¿Vegeta? ¿Por qué?

\- Porque me sugirió que te diera una azotaina. Por suerte para ti, me parece que estás grande para eso.

Gohan comenzó a toser, como si se hubiera atragantado. Pocas veces había sentido tanta vergüenza. No solía hablar mucho con Vegeta, era serio y poco conversador, pero jamás habría pensado que podía sugerir algo como eso. Se sentía incapaz de mirarle de nuevo a la cara.

\- Ay, hijo, deberías verte la cara – se rió Goku, apretándose los costados para sujetarse las costillas, que amenazaban con estallarle por los espasmos.

\- ¡Papá! – protestó Gohan.

\- Eres demasiado vergonzoso.

\- Y tú no tienes vergüenza. – gruñó Gohan.

Tomaron el camino de vuelta, volando esta vez más despacio y el uno al lado del otro. Gohan puso especial atención por aterrizar lejos de Vegeta y en seguida entró en la casa para no tener que mirarle. Se le había olvidado que, dentro, de quien debía preocuparse era de su madre.

\- ¡Gohan! – chilló Chi-Chi, con los brazos en jarra, a modo de regaño.

\- Ma…Mamá. Perdona, yo…

Chi-Chi vio entrar a Goku y estudió el lenguaje corporal entre ellos dos. La tensión que Gohan emanaba al ver a su padre durante los últimos días parecía haber desaparecido en gran medida. No sabía qué había pasado, pero se alegró de que estuvieran bien. Si iba a criar un hijo a medias con Vegeta, iba a necesitar a sus dos hombrecitos.

\- No vuelvas a irte así – le dijo. Antes de que nadie se diera cuenta, le dio un golpecito medio cariñoso en el muslo, con la cuchara de madera que usaba para cocinar. – Ve a estudiar. Pronto tendrás el anexo para ti, y allí te concentrarás mejor.

Un pensamiento asaltó a Goku mientras veía a Gohan frotarse suavemente donde había impactado la cuchara.

\- Gohan… ¿quieres que la nueva habitación sea tu cuarto o prefieres quedarte aquí? – le preguntó.

Un instinto de padre que estaba recuperando le dijo que en parte el enfado del chico había sido porque ahora se sentía desplazado. Justo cuando su padre volvía, llegaba un nuevo hermano que le "echaba" de la casa. Gohan no respondió, pero su silencio fue muy elocuente.

\- Chi-Chi, el anexo será un cuarto de invitados. Por si Bulma y Vegeta se quedan alguna vez, o incluso Videl. Gohan puede seguir en su cuarto, y Goten puede dormir con el bebé. Estaremos bien, de todas formas los niños pasan casi todo el día fuera de la casa.

Chi-Chi iba a protestar, diciendo que Gohan necesitaba un lugar tranquilo para estudiar, pero por primera vez Goku había tomado una decisión como padre y eso la gustó tanto como para no discutir. Tal vez fuera mejor tener a Gohan más cerca, no fuera a ser que esa noviecita se colara en su habitación alguna noche.

\- Está bien.

\- ¡KAKAROTTO, YA BASTA DE ESCAQUEARTE! ¡No pienso hacer el trabajo por ti! – gritó Vegeta desde el exterior.

Goku y Vegeta trabajaron en el anexo el resto de la mañana y Chi-Chi insistió para que Bulma y Vegeta se quedaran a comer. Los sayans tienen un apetito voraz, pueden llegar a comer diez veces lo que una persona normal, pero Chi-Chi ya estaba acostumbrada. Sabía que tenía que hacer cantidades ingentes de comida, y así lo hizo.

Vegeta tenía que admitir que, aunque Bulma tenía chefs privados que podían cocinarle a cualquier hora del día, la comida de Chi-Chi sabía realmente bien. Él y Goku comieron como si no hubiera un mañana y Gohan y Goten tampoco se quedaron atrás.

Trunks se había quedado con sus abuelos, así que Goten se aburría un poco, al faltarle su compañero de juegos. Cuando acabaron de comer se fue a su cuarto y no encontró nada divertido para hacer. Gohan estaba estudiando, así que tampoco podía contar con él para entretenerse. Como los adultos parecían ocupados hablando, pensó que nadie iba a notar su ausencia si salía por la ventana y se iba a buscar a Trunks. Pero cuando estaba poniendo en marcha su plan y tenía ya medio cuerpo fuera a punto de emprender el vuelo, alguien le agarró por el pie.

\- Ma…mamá…

\- Goten, ¿qué estabas haciendo? – preguntó una voz, pero no era la de Chi-Chi, sino la de Goku. Goten se relajó visiblemente.

\- Iba a ver a Trunks.

\- ¿Se lo dijiste a tu madre?

\- No…

\- No puedes irte sin decirle a nadie. Yo antes tampoco entendía por qué, pero por lo visto la gente se asusta mucho cuando lo haces – le dijo Goku. Ese niño le recordaba tanto a sí mismo…

\- Pero lo he hecho muchas veces.

\- Ya, y te han dicho que lo dejes de hacer ¿no?

\- ¡Pero es que mamá no me dejará ir! Dirá que tengo que estudiar o que no puedo ir con Trunks si sus padres no están…

\- Pues entonces, tendrás que ver a Trunks otro día – dijo Goku, como diciendo "qué le vamos a hacer"·

Goten puso una mueca de disgusto. Luego, sacudió la cabeza.

\- No le digas a mamá y listo – dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Mmm. En otra ocasión te cubriría, pero yo tampoco quiero que te vayas ahora. Vegeta y yo acabaremos enseguida y después había pensado que podríamos entrenar un rato.

\- Prefiero entrenar con Trunks.

Goku suspiró. No tenía nada en contra de Trunks, pero lo cierto es que creía que Goten podría desarrollar más su potencial si entrenaba con alguien más fuerte de vez en cuando, y no siempre con un chico de su edad. Trunks entrenaba con Vegeta, pero Goten nunca quería entrenar con él.

\- Eso puedes hacerlo otro día, Goten.

\- ¡Pero yo quiero hacerlo hoy!

Goku se rascó la cabeza, confundido.

\- Pero… no puedes.

\- ¡Sí puedo!

Cuando Chi-Chi le decía que no a algo, Goten no discutía, pero Goku ya se había fijado en que él no tenía tanta suerte. No le había dado importancia en los meses que llevaba viviendo con ellos, pero Gohan le había hecho ver que no siempre se comportaba como su padre, y que tal vez tenía que empezar a hacerlo. Él, después de todo, había crecido sin padres, pero no quería lo mismo para sus hijos. A él le había ido bien, pero le hubiera gustado conocer al hombre que le había dado la vida y luego la había perdido por él.

\- Hoy no salgas de casa ¿de acuerdo? Si tienes paciencia, prometo que luego te enseñaré algunas de mis técnicas, como el Kame-Hame-Ha. ¿Qué dices?

\- ¿El Kame-Hame-Ha?- preguntó Goten, con los ojos brillantes de ilusión. - ¡Vale!

Goku sonrió, se le subió a hombros con ánimo juguetón, y se despidió momentáneamente de él para seguir trabajando en el anexo. Gracias a la ayuda de Vegeta, y a que los dos podían ser increíblemente rápidos e increíblemente fuertes, ya casi lo habían terminado. Solo quedaba amueblar la habitación, pero de eso se encargarían Goku y Chi-Chi otro día. Contento por haber terminado más rápido de lo que creía, Goku fue a buscar a Gohan y después a su hijo pequeño.

\- Ey, Goten, tu hermano y Vegeta se nos van a unir en… ¿Goten? – se extrañó Goku, porque en el cuarto de su hijo no había nadie. La ventana estaba abierta y se sorprendió a sí mismo al notar que estaba enfadado por el hecho de que Goten no le hubiera obedecido. Recordó que durante la lucha con Buu su hijo cometió varias imprudencias y de pronto tuvo claro que lo de obedecer no iba mucho con Goten, al contrario que con Gohan.

Goku cerró los ojos para sentir el ki de su hijo y le percibió no muy lejos de allí. Se teletransportó al lugar que le indicaban sus sentidos y así encontró a su hijo en una situación un tanto peculiar. Goten estaba dentro de un nido de dinosaurio, junto a unos huevos que presentaban grietas, como si un animal estuviera a punto de salir de ellos. No había signo de la madre por ningún sitio, pero cada uno de esos huevos era tan grande como Goten, así que uno podía imaginar el tamaño del bicho al que pertenecían.

\- ¡Mira, papá, ya están saliendo! – anunció Goten entusiasmado, cuando le vio.

Goku olvidó su molestia por unos instantes, primeramente enternecido por la emoción inocente de su hijo, y después emocionado él mismo, porque también le gustaba presenciar esas cosas.

\- ¿A ver? - se acercó. Esperó por un rato, pero el huevo solo daba pequeños temblores. Golpeó con suavidad uno de los cascarones. – Vamos, amiguito, que tienes público. Sal de ahí ya.

Goten observaba el huevo tumbado sobre las ramitas que conformaban el nido, con la cabeza apoyada en las manos y los pies cruzados en el aire.

\- Vengo aquí todos los días, esperando a que nazcan – le dijo a su padre. – Antes venía con Gohan, pero ahora está muy ocupado con Videl.

Goku se quedó en silencio, pensando que había pasado tanto tiempo luchando para salvar el mundo que había olvidado lo bonito que era el mundo que salvaba. Cuando tenía la edad de Goten también le gustaba observar las cosas que pasaban en la naturaleza, pero en algún momento había dejado de hacerlo.

Un pico acabó por emerger de uno de los cascarones, y muy pronto un pequeño pterodáctilo se presentó ante ellos, con un suave gruñidito a modo de saludo. Los otros dos huevos no tardaron en romperse. Ni Goku ni Goten estaban preocupados por el tamaño de las criaturas, ni de la madre que no debía andar muy lejos, porque un dinosaurio no era rival para ellos. Ante su fuerza, no eran más que animalitos inofensivos.

Se quedaron un rato jugando con los bebés. Goten había visto el nacimiento de muchos de los dinosaurios de la zona y nunca parecía cansarse de ello. Era una de las pocas aficiones que tenía. Goku disfrutó tanto o más que su hijo, pero cuando la madre volvió, decidió que era hora de volver. Goten estaba algo cansado, así que Goku le llevó a su espalda, porque de todas formas él volaba más rápido. Sonrió al recordar que cuando Gohan era pequeño también le llevaba así. Pero perdió la sonrisa conforme se iban acercando a su casa. Chi-Chi ya se había dado cuenta de su ausencia, pero no parecía excesivamente preocupada, porque Goten solía hacer eso a menudo. Nunca iba a lugares peligrosos o que ella le hubiera prohibido, así que había terminado por conformarse con el hecho de que de vez en cuando dejara los estudios e hiciera una escapadita, aunque se sentía mucho más tranquila cuando Gohan le acompañaba. Aquella vez era Goku el que estaba molesto, porque él le había dicho que no saliera de la casa, se lo había dicho expresamente, y el niño no le había hecho caso. Le bajó de su espalda y le dejó en el jardín y Goten corrió a contarle a Gohan las novedades respecto a los huevos. El aprovechó para ir a hablar con su esposa.

\- ¿Ya volvió a salir? – preguntó Chi-Chi, con cierta resignación.

\- Lo hace a menudo, ¿verdad? – quiso saber Goku.

\- Sí… A veces me pide permiso primero, pero otras veces, si me descuido, cierra los libros y sale por la ventana.

Goku nunca había entendido la obsesión de Chi-Chi porque los chicos estudiaran, pero siempre la había respetado. En un acuerdo tácito, él delegaba en Chi-Chi esa clase de decisiones, y solo se oponía al estudio de los chicos cuando estaban bajo alguna amenaza y necesitaba que ellos lucharan. El trato era que en tiempos de paz, tenían que estudiar. Con Gohan no era mucho problema, él quería ser científico, pero el interés de Goten por los libros parecía ser el mismo que el de Goku: ninguno. Por no saber, Goku no sabía ni hacer las cuenta básicas, como multiplicar o dividir.

-¿Y no te enfada que haga eso? – preguntó Goku, con incredulidad. Con el carácter que tenía su mujer…

\- Al principio sí, pero seguía haciéndolo igual, y no dejaba de recordarme a ti… Siempre que te digo que tenemos que sembrar el campo te las arreglas para salir volando, diciendo que tienes que entrenar y que ya lo harás. Me sorprende que haya conseguido que hagas el anexo.

A Goku no le pasó inadvertido el tono de reproche, pero como no tenía nada que decir a su favor, decidió ignorarlo.

\- Supongo que si es verdad que se parece mucho a mí… Pero yo le dije expresamente que no lo hiciera. Le dije que hoy no saliera y que luego íbamos a entrenar juntos. No creo que a ti te desobedezca cuando le prohibes algo expresamente.

\- Pues no…

\- Ya lo noté en la lucha con Buu, me desesperé un par de veces porque no me hacía caso… ¿Por qué será?

\- ¿Te extrañas, Goku? Apenas te conoce. Has estado muerto los siete años de su vida. Solo en estos meses ha empezado a conocerte, y aún así creo que te ve más como a un compañero de juegos que como a un padre. Tú eres quién entrena con él, quien juega en la bañera y quien le enseña cosas divertidas. Yo soy quien le pone las normas y le dice que no.

\- Es que no me gusta regañarlo – se justificó Goku, en un tono muy infantil. – Además, tú te enfadas por todo.

\- Ahora la enfadada no soy yo – le recordó Chi-Chi, con una media sonrisa de victoria. Por fin, Goku parecía estar despertando a la paternidad.

\- ¡KAKAROTTO! ¿VAMOS A ENTRENAR O NO? ¡SI LLEGO A SABER QUE ME VAS A HACER ESPERAR TANTO ME VUELVO A MI CASA! – gritó Vegeta, desde fuera de la casa.

\- Como vuelva a gritar le…le… - se exasperó Chi-Chi. Y pensar que iba a tener que acostumbrarse a la presencia de Vegeta...

\- Le gritas tú de vuelta y seguro que le asustas – bromeó Goku, y salió, tanto para evitar las represalias de Chi-Chi, como para apaciguar a Vegeta. - ¡Ya voy, ya voy! Primero tengo que hablar con Goten.

\- Dijiste que me ibas a enseñar el Kame-Hame-Ha, papá – le recordó Goten.

\- Dije que lo haría si me esperabas ¿no? Pero eso no fue lo que hiciste.

Goten le miró sin entender.

\- ¡Dijiste que me enseñarías!

\- Y tú que no ibas a salir de casa.

\- ¡Pero no fui a ver a Trunks! – protestó Goten.

\- No, pero igual saliste. Y yo te dije que no.

Goten hinchó los carrillos ligeramente, con evidente enfado.

\- ¡Me da igual lo que digas! ¡Si no me enseñas el Kame-Hame-Ha ya no te voy a creer nunca más!

Goku retrocedió un par de pasos ante la indignación de su pequeño. Nunca le habían tachado de mentiroso y no se tenía por uno, pero entendía lo que sentía Goten. Vegeta, que estaba presenciando la escena, les dedicó una mueca de desprecio.

\- ¿Por qué saliste de casa, Goten? ¿Por qué saliste si yo te dije que no?

\- ¡Porque me dio la gana!

\- ¡Goten! ¡No le hables así a tu padre! – intervino Chi-Chi.

Goku ya había escuchado suficiente para confirmar que efectivamente el niño no le veía como su padre. Sin decir nada, agarró a Goten con un solo brazo y le llevó en volandas dentro de la casa. Con la mano libre cogió una silla del comedor y, pensando que la situación podía ponerse fea, le llevó al anexo, que aun no estaba amueblado y por tanto no había objetos susceptibles de ser tirados.

\- ¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame!

\- No me hables así, Goten – dijo Goku, con voz calmada. No estaba enfadado con su hijo, solo estaba decidido a conseguir que le obedeciera.

\- ¡Te hablo como quiero, porque me has mentido!

\- Yo no te he mentido. Te dije que haríamos algo si tú me hacías caso, pero no me lo hiciste. – le explicó, pausadamente. – No estoy enfadado. Me gustó mucho ver salir a los dinosaurios contigo, pero me hubiera gustado más si me lo hubieras dicho antes de irte. Así habríamos ido juntos desde el principio.

\- ¿Habríamos ido? – preguntó Goten, inseguro. No sabía qué esperar de él. No estaba acostumbrado a tener un padre, ni entendía qué tipo de cosas iban a hacer juntos. Por lo que sabía, a Goku solo le gustaba entrenar.

\- ¡Claro! Iremos a donde tú quieras. Solo avísame con tiempo para que yo convenza a tu madre – le dijo, y le guiñó un ojo.

Goten cambió su expresión y sonrió un poco. Goku le sonrió de vuelta, pero luego se puso serio otra vez.

\- Cuando yo te pida que hagas algo, tienes que hacerlo, Goten. No basta con obedecer solo si lo que te digo te gusta. Cuando tu madre te dice algo, siempre la haces caso.

\- Porque sino me castiga – protestó Goten.

\- Pues conmigo lo mismo.

\- ¡Tú no puedes!

\- Yo sí puedo, Goten, porque aunque hayas crecido sin mí, soy tu padre. Y lo seré para siempre. – declaró Goku. Pocas veces en su vida había hablado tan en serio. Dejó la silla en medio del cuarto y trató de recordar lo que decía su abuelo Gohan, cuando él tenía solo cuatro años y no podía estarse quieto y rompía algo importante. – Quiero que te sientes en esta silla a pensar en lo que pasó. – dijo, intentando sonar firme.

Olvidó el pequeño detalle de que Goten tenía siete y no cuatro años, y de que su abuelo Gohan había sido su figura paterna durante los cuatro primeros años de su vida, mientras que él para Goten aún no era eso. Miró la silla sin ninguna intención de sentarse en ella.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó, extrañado.

\- Por… porque… Porque te portaste mal, y quiero que pienses sobre ello.

\- ¿Y de qué servirá pensar sobre ello? – siguió extrañándose Goten. Tenía la misma manía que Goku de preguntarlo todo.

\- Para que no lo hagas de nuevo.

Goten se quedó en silencio unos segundos y Goku pensó que ya se habían acabado las preguntas, pero entonces el niño volvió a la carga.

\- ¿Y por qué no me pegas y ya?

\- ¿Pe…pegarte? – inquirió Goku. Ahora el extrañado era él.

\- Si mamá se enfada conmigo me…

\- Ya sé lo que hace tu madre. – le interrumpió Goku - Pero no creo que esta vez hayas hecho nada tan malo y además no quiero hacerte daño. – le explicó, siempre sincero hasta el extremo. Él era el hombre más fuerte del mundo, y aunque su hijo también era bastante fuerte, le daba miedo calcular mal su fuerza y hacerle daño. Una cosa era pelear con él cuando entrenaban, y los dos se estaban defendiendo, y otra golpearle cuando estaba indefenso.

Goten le miró, luego miró la silla y decidió que no se iba a sentar.

\- ¡Me voy a jugar con Gohan! – anunció.

\- ¡No, no puedes irte!.

Goku se dio cuenta de que esto no estaba funcionando. Si quería que le hiciera caso tenía que ser capaz de reflejar cierta autoridad. Vegeta y Piccolo parecían hacerlo bastante bien, no podía ser tan difícil.

\- Vas a venir aquí y me vas a obedecer – sentenció.

\- ¡No me voy a sentar en la silla! – replicó Goten.

\- Entonces me sentaré yo – respondió Goku, y agarró a su hijo por el brazo. No estaba muy seguro de cómo hacer aquello, porque jamás lo había hecho, pero sí había visto a Chi-Chi hacerlo un par de veces.

Mover a Goten le resultó muy sencillo, porque era más fuerte que él. Le tumbó encima de sus piernas y reparó en que al hacerlo el niño dio unos cuantos pataleos, pero luego se calmó. Goku se aseguró de no emplear absolutamente nada de su fuerza superior, descendiendo su ki al de un humano normal. Le sorprendió comprobar que Goten también lo hacía. Levantó su mano con torpeza, y la dejó caer sobre los pantalones naranjas del niño, una réplica en miniatura de la ropa que usaba él.

PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS

\- Au… - protestó Goten, en voz baja.

PLAS PLAS

\- Empezarás a hacer caso a todo lo que te diga, ¿está claro?

\- Sí, papá.

\- Bien. – suspiró Goku, y le dejó levantarse. Le observó con curiosidad y cierto orgullo, porque comprendió que Goten nunca abusaba de su fuerza con su madre. Entendía la diferencia entre una pelea y un castigo y supo que Chi-Chi lo había hecho bien con él durante aquellos años.

Goten se frotó con un puchero. Su madre a veces era más dura con él de lo que había sido su padre y no le había dolido mucho, pero le molestaba particularmente que fuera Goku quien le había castigado. Gohan siempre hablaba de él como si fuera alguna especie de super hombre que nunca se enfadaba y él, en los pocos meses que le conocía, había descubierto que Goku podía ser muy divertido. Trunks le hablaba a menudo de su padre y Goten siempre se había sentido un poquito mal por eso, pero ahora él podía hablar de su padre también, y contar las cosas chulas que hacía con él.

Se enfadó con Goku por haberle pegado, y antes de que este pudiera hacer nada por impedirlo, Goten salió del cuarto corriendo, rumbo al jardín, medio lloriqueando.

\- ¡Tío Vegeta, Tío Vegeta! – llamó, y se empotró contra él en un placaje.

\- ¿Qué pasó, Goten? – preguntó el sayan, con seriedad. A ese niño le tenía más paciencia que a otros, quizá porque estaba acostumbrado a verlo por su casa.

\- Papá me pegó – acusó, aunque empezó a sentir que no había ido con la persona indicada. Sabía que Vegeta y su padre no se llevaban demasiado bien, así que creyó que se pondría de su parte, pero Trunks a veces le contaba cosas que le hacían pensar que tenía suerte de que Vegeta no fuera su padre.

Goku salió en ese momento y no dio crédito ante el hecho de que su hijo escogiera refugiarse precisamente en Vegeta. Además, ¿no había sido él el que se había extrañado de que no le pegara en primer lugar? ¿Quién entendía a los niños?

\- Goten, ven aquí. – le llamó. Para su sorpresa, Goten lo hizo de inmediato. Le cogió en brazos, y le sonrió, para indicar que todo estaba bien entre ellos. Le sentó en su hombro, tal como sabía que al niño le gustaba. – ¿Así que me acusas con Vegeta? Eso es un golpe bajo. ¿Y si yo te acusara con Chi-Chi de todas las travesuras que haces? Pensé que había un código entre nosotros.

\- ¿Ah, sí?

\- Claro.

\- ¿Ya no estás enfadado?

\- Nunca he estado enfadado – le aseguró Goku. - ¿Quieres que le enseñemos a Vegeta los dinosaurios que hemos visto nacer?

\- ¡No, que a lo mejor se los come! – dijo Goten, horrorizado. Goku se quedó congelado un segundo, y luego empezó a reír estruendosamente, por las ideas de su hijo.

Vegeta les dedicó una mirada asesina. Tal hijo para tal padre. Grr. Y pensar que su retoño iba a compartir la sangre con semejante espécimen.


	4. Y por fin, presente

**CAPÍTULO 4: Y POR FIN, PRESENTE.**

Aunque Goku había entendido que su trato con sus hijos debía ser algo más que entrenar juntos, la lucha era una parte esencial de la vida de un sayan y por eso empezó a entrenar con Goten por las mañanas. Le sorprendió lo bien que Chi-Chi le había enseñado en su ausencia: su mujer también conocía las artes marciales y por eso su hijo tenía cierta técnica.

Le había costado que el niño accediera a entrenar con él, pero poco a poco se iba ganando su confianza e iban aprendiendo a pasar tiempo juntos. Con Gohan, en cambio, no había tenido tanta suerte. Cuando no estaba en el instituto o haciendo deberes, se escapaba con Videl. Sí era cierto que de vez en cuando usaba sus habilidades para frenar algún atraco o atrapar un delincuente, pero eso no era verdadero entrenamiento. Goku no podía evitar frustrarse al ver que su hijo desperdiciaba su poder, pero no quería obligarle a luchar si no quería hacerlo. Vegeta le hubiera llamado blando por eso, pero él quería ser fiel a la promesa que le hiciera a Gohan en su día: la de que no tendría que pelear cuando no fuera necesario para proteger a la gente de la Tierra.

Tenía que buscar otra forma de pasar tiempo con su hijo mayor, pero no sabía cómo. ¿Qué hacían los padres para pasar tiempo con sus hijos? Su única fuente de información era Vegeta, y por alguna razón sentía que no debía seguir su ejemplo en aquél asunto.

\- ¡Ah, papá, no estás atento! – protestó Goten. Estaba intentando aprender el Kame-hame-ha de su padre, y aquella vez había conseguido crear una pequeña bola de ki.

\- Tienes razón, hijo… Estaba pensando en tu hermano. Como no viene a entrenar con nosotros, apenas le veo.

\- Si no le gusta entrenar, ¿por qué no haces algo que le guste a él? – sugirió Goten.

\- ¿Cómo qué? – preguntó Goku. En realidad no conocía mucho a su hijo. No a su versión adolescente, al menos.

\- A él le gusta estudiar – dijo Goten, poniendo una mueca de desagrado, porque a él no le gustaba lo más mínimo.

\- Pero yo apenas sé leer. Eso no sirve.

\- Pues prueba con otra cosa que te guste a ti y también a él. – replicó Goten, encogiéndose de hombros.

Goku meditó por un segundo qué cosa podía ser esa. Lo cierto es que no se le ocurría nada. Nada excepto…

\- Bueno, a los dos nos gusta comer. A todos los sayans… Comemos mucho. Supongo que… algunas familias van fuera a comer, ¿verdad? En restaurantes, y eso.

\- ¡Genial! ¿Podemos comer hamburguesas? - preguntó Goten, ilusionado.

\- ¿Hamburguesas? ¿Por qué no? ¿Crees que a Gohan le gustará?

\- ¡Seguro!

\- Perfecto entonces – aceptó Goku, y se subió a Goten al hombro para regresar a casa. – Vamos, le diremos a tu madre. ¿Cuándo vuelve tu hermano de sus clases?

\- No debe faltar mucho.

Volvieron a su hogar y Goku le contó su idea a su esposa mientras Goten sonreía entusiasmado por el plan.

\- ¿Tú que opinas, Chi-Chi? – le dijo Goku, al final, porque su esposa había estado muy callada. Goku sabía que no les sobraba el dinero y que, con lo que comían él y sus hijos, la aventura de comer fuera podía salirles muy cara. Pero por un día no pasaría nada…

\- Me gusta que quieras estar con los niños, pero yo no puedo ir – dijo Chi-Chi al final – Podéis ir vosotros, de todas formas necesitan estar a solas con su padre.

\- ¿Por qué tú no? – preguntaron Goku y Goten a la vez, en el mismo tono de infantil desilusión.

Chi-Chi suspiró. A cualquier otra persona no tendría que explicarle el por qué. Se señaló la abultada barriga.

\- Porque en esta semana salgo de cuentas y estoy cansada, me duelen los pies y solo quiero tumbarme en el sofá hasta que el niño nazca. Tú no te das cuenta de lo lejos que está la ciudad porque siempre vas volando, pero si fuéramos en coche tardaríamos tres horas en ir y otras tres en volver.

\- Bueno, está bien – aceptó Goku, que no había tenido en cuenta que Chi-Chi no sabía volar, ni hubiera podido hacerlo en su estado.

\- Pero nosotros si vamos ¿verdad, papá? – preguntó Goten, preocupado.

\- ¡Claro que sí! Es más, mejor vámonos ya, a buscar a tu hermano a la salida de su clase.

Goten no necesitó que se lo dijeran dos veces y, tras darle un beso de despedida a su madre, alzó el vuelo.

\- ¡Goten, espera a tu padre! - gritó Chi-Chi, angustiada.

\- Tranquila, enseguida le alcanzaré – dijo Goku.

\- Ten cuidado no le pierdas de vista, la ciudad es muy grande y él no suele ir.

\- Pero Chi-Chi, si va hasta la casa de Trunks él solo. No pasará nada. Volveremos enseguida. ¡Adiós! – se despidió rápidamente, antes de que su mujer pudiera cambiar de opinión, porque veía en su cara que empezaba a dudar de la conveniencia de dejarle solo con los niños.

Chi-Chi les vio alejarse con el corazón en un puño. Pensó, una vez más, que Goku no era la clase de hombre que tiene consideración hacia su esposa. Mira que dejarla sola y embarazada… Pero así era, y así le quería, aunque a veces le estrangularía con sus propias manos. Se llevó las manos a la tripa, llevaba todo el día sintiendo algunas molestias. De buen seguro el niño nacería tan inquieto como su...sus padres.

Goku y Goten disfrutaron de un agradable vuelo hasta Satan City y una vez allí buscaron el ki de Gohan porque no sabían cuál era su instituto. Habían llegado pronto, así que esperaron en la puerta a que sonara la campana.

Gohan salió después de una larga mañana de clases, en algunos sentidos más cansado que cuando luchó contra Bubú. No estaba acostumbrado a estar tantas horas sentado. Cuando estaba escolarizado en casa, salía a dar una vuelta cada hora y media, más o menos y no se le hacia tan pesado. Además de exhausto, estaba hambriento, por lo que se dispuso a buscar un parquecito en el que comer. Le hubiera dado tiempo a ir a casa y volver para las clases de la tarde, pero tenía que mantener las apariencias para sus compañeros de instituto. Ellos no sabían ni debían saber que podía volar, y no hubieran entendido que le diera a tiempo a ir, comer y volver en menos de una hora. No cuando el primer día les había dicho dónde vivía, porque no había estado rápido de reflejos. Así pues, se llevó la mochila con su tartera y salió con desgana del instituto, pero cuando llegó a la puerta se llevó una sorpresa al ver a su hermano y a su padre.

De haberse tratado de Chi-Chi, quizá se habría sentido avergonzado. Que tu madre te venga a buscar con determinada edad es humillante. Pero al tratarse de su padre lo que sintió fue una incipiente alegría. Durante siete años soñó con algo así, aunque sabía que era imposible puesto que estaba muerto. Y cuando volvió no parecía mucho más probable que algún día fuera a buscarle, porque Goku no mostraba interés por cosas como el instituto.

Durante un segundo temió que hubiera pasado algo malo o que su madre se hubiera puesto de parto, pero de ser así le habrían sacado de clases y no estarían allí esperándolo tranquilamente. Se acercó a ellos con confusión y con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Tan tarde sales de clase, hijo? – le preguntó Goku, cuyo fuerte no era la paciencia.

\- No es tarde, es la hora de comer. Luego tengo más clases. – le explicó.

\- ¿Más clases? Pero ¿cuántas horas necesitas? – exclamó Goku, con asombro.

\- Si quiero ser científico, muchas.

\- ¡Vamos a comer hamburguesas, Gohan! – interrumpió Goten, aburrido de la conversación.

\- ¿Hamburguesas? – se extrañó, y miró a su padre para que se lo confirmara, ya que no solían comer fuera de casa. Goku asintió con una sonrisa y el estómago de Gohan rugió en respuesta. - ¡Genial! No le digas a mamá, pero empiezo a estar cansado de su almuerzo a base de verduras. Dice que tengo que comer brócoli y frutos secos para estudiar mejor. – dijo, con una mueca de desagrado, mientras se lo enseñaba a su padre.

Goku inspeccionó la tartera de su hijo y probó un poco. Después se comió lo que quedaba casi de un bocado.

\- No está tan malo – dijo con la boca llena. A él le gustaba cualquier cosa que se pudiera comer y más si la hacía Chi-Chi – Es mejor que la comida del Kaio del Norte.

\- Pero una hamburguesa es mejor – replicó Gohan, y Goten y Goku estuvieron de acuerdo.

Claro que, tratándose de ellos no iba a ser solo "una". Cuando llegaron al restaurante de comida rápida, Goku quiso probar todo lo que había en la carta y sus hijos no fueron menos. Aun así era probable que repitieran. Los pobres dependientes sirvieron las más de cincuenta hamburguesas con una combinación de extrañeza y temor, pensando si era algún tipo de broma o si realmente pretendían comerse todo eso.

Mientras comían, apenas hablaban y a decir verdad sus modales en la mesa dejaron bastante que desear. Prácticamente engullían, como si no hubieran comido en semanas. Al acabar, Goten se recostó en su asiento y Goku se relajó, saciado y contento.

\- Hacía mucho que no comía tan bien – exageró Goten. Chi-Chi siempre hacía comida para un ejército con la calidad de un chef profesional.

\- A mí me gustan más los fideos – respondió Goku, amante de la comida tradicional japonesa. – Pero esto estaba bastante bien.

\- El otro día vine aquí con Videl – dijo Gohan. – Ella solo pidió dos hamburguesas y no se las terminó. Estaba preocupada porque decía que tenía muchas calorías. Se indignó porque los sayans no tengamos que preocuparnos de eso. Me dijo que era un extraterrestre.

\- Tú naciste en la tierra, el extraterrestre soy yo – se extrañó Goku, sin entender del todo la broma.

\- Sí, eso ya lo sabe. Tiene una lista de preguntas que algún día te quiere hacer, pero no se atreve. No me escucha cuando le digo que no recuerdas nada de tu vida antes de venir a la Tierra.

\- Ella te gusta mucho ¿verdad? – preguntó Goku. Gohan se ruborizó. – Nunca pensé que pudieras salir con la hija de Satán.

\- Satán no es malo y además ella no es como él. Es mucho más fuerte y no la interesa el dinero.

\- Pero lo tiene, por eso le gusta a tu madre – apuntó Goku, comiéndose la última patata de su bolsa.

\- A mí no me gusta por eso. No lo sabía cuando la conocí. Al igual que ella tampoco sabía lo que yo era capaz de hacer. Pero ahora lo sabe, y no la importa, ni me trata como un bicho raro.

Goku miró a su hijo por unos segundos. Él nunca había ocultado su fuerza, aunque también era cierto que no se relacionaba con muchos humanos normales. Todos sus amigos eran luchadores fuertes que le conocían desde niño. No tenía que llevar una doble vida, como Gohan. No entendía del todo por qué su hijo quería ocultarlo, pero sí se dio cuenta que para él era importante no tener que ocultárselo a Videl.

\- Videl también sabe pelear, ¿no? Tú la has entrenado. En el torneo me pareció que no lo hacía mal, para ser una humana. Tal vez pueda entrenar con nosotros algún día.

Gohan sonrió, sabiendo que esa era la torpe manera de su padre de decirle que le gustaría conocer más a su novia.

\- Te acabaría exigiendo que le enseñaras a usar la teletransportación, o el Kame-Hame-Ha. No soporta quedarse atrás, quiere aprender todo lo que pueda. La molesta no saber hacer todo lo que hago yo. Quiere ser más y más fuerte.

\- Eso me gusta.

\- Y si no lo consigue, lo pagará contigo. Tiene el carácter de mamá – murmuró Gohan y a Goku le entró la risa. Por alguna razón, todas las mujeres que conocía tenían mucho carácter.

Cuando ya fue la hora de que Gohan regresara a sus clases, Goku se mostró un poco decepcionado. Se le había hecho muy corto.

\- ¿No puedes faltar, aunque sea un día?

\- Ya falté cuando atacó Bubú, papá. Y en clase todos me llevan ventaja, ninguno ha estudiado en su casa como yo.

Goku no tuvo más remedio que aceptarlo, pero cuando estaba despidiéndose de él, les interceptó Krillin.

\- ¡Por fin os encuentro! ¡Bulma me ha enviado a buscaros, tu hijo está naciendo, Goku!

\- ¿Qué?

Goku miró a su amigo con desconcierto. ¿No había dicho Chi-Chi algo así como que aun quedaba una semana? ¿Es que acaso los bebés no sabían respetar los plazos? Repentinamente, se puso nervioso. Iba a ser padre de nuevo. Miró a sus dos hijos y, sin decir nada, los tres alzaron el vuelo, con Krillin siguiéndoles de cerca.

Conforme se acercaba a su casa, percibió en ella el ki de Vegeta. Bulma y él estaban con Chi-Chi. Cuando llegaron, Goku alcanzó a escuchar un llanto de recién nacido. Entró sigilosamente y entonces vio a Vegeta con el bebé en brazos. El orgulloso guerrero no daba muestras de estar enternecido, sin embargo su semblante silencioso era para quienes le conocían una señal de que sus instintos protectores se habían activado.

Al ver la imagen, Goku sintió, quizá por primera vez en su vida, una punzada de envidia. Apenas había llegado al nacimiento de Gohan. Por motivos obvios, se había perdido el de Goten. Y la primera persona en sostener a su tercer hijo, era Vegeta. Empezó a entender las consecuencias de lo que significaba compartir la paternidad. Significaba que también su tercer hijo podía verle como un extraño, si no se andaba con cuidado.

\- Goku – saludó Chi-Chi, con el rostro lleno de paz y cansancio. – Dile hola a Chiyo.

Goku volvió a sentir una punzada. Chi-Chi había elegido el nombre sin él. Sin tenerle en cuenta. Sin continuar con la tradición de que el nombre de sus hijos incluyera parcialmente el nombre del propio Goku. Como si no fueran suyos. Como si su mujer se hubiera acostumbrado a no contar con él para criar a sus hijos.

\- Sigo pensando que el nombre es estúpido, mujer. – le oyó a decir a Vegeta. – No es propio de un guerrero.

Vegeta, seguramente incómodo ahora que tenía público y poco dispuesto a que le vieran con un bebé en brazos, depositó al pequeño bruscamente sobre los brazos de Goku. El bebé comenzó a llorar suavemente, molesto porque le movieran.

Goku contempló la pequeña criatura que tenía en brazos, fascinado una vez más porque algo tan pequeño pudiera convertirse algún día en alguien tan grande como él.

\- Todo él es impropio de un guerrero. Es mucho más pequeño de lo que Trunks fue. Es débil – protestó Vegeta.

\- No hables así de mi hijo – murmuró Goku, entre dientes. A todos les sorprendió la furia que se desprendía de sus palabras, porque sabían que Vegeta siempre decía cosas como aquellas aunque en realidad no las pensara, o pensándolas, pero no por ello queriendo menos al niño que llevaba su sangre.

\- No es solo tuyo, Kakarotto – le recordó Vegeta – Aunque ahora entiendo por qué es débil: eso es lo que ha sacado de ti. Espero que tenga lo suficiente de mí como para convertirse en un guerrero poderoso.

Goku no respondió, pues en su interior pensaba cosas que nada tenían que ver con la lucha en aquél momento.

 **N.A.: Gracias por vuestra paciencia :)**


	5. Custodia compartida

**CAPÍTULO 5: CUSTODIA COMPARTIDA**

Los bebés lloran mucho. Eso era algo que Goku ya sabía pero, hacía tanto tiempo que no estaba cerca de uno, que se le había olvidado. Chiyo tenía apenas unas semanas de vida, y todas las noches, sin excepción, les dedicaba un concierto a todo pulmón titulado Llanto en Do mayor. Por el momento, dormía en la misma habitación que Goku y Chi-Chi, en una cuna que años atrás perteneció a Gohan. Debido a esa cercanía, era casi imposible que Goku no se despertara cada vez que el bebé comenzaba a llorar. Se había olvidado de lo que era dormir del tirón y llevaba la falta de sueño terriblemente mal.

\- Mmm… ¿qué quiere ahora? Ya le diste de comer ¿no? – protestó Goku, tapándose la cabeza con la almohada en un intento fallido de aislarse de cualquier sonido.

Chi-Chi no le respondió y se levantó de la cama como un zombie para atender a su pequeño. Ella también necesitaba dormir, pero además estaba irritada porque Goku no estaba siendo de mucha ayuda. Sacó a Chiyo de la cuna y comenzó a pasearle por toda la habitación.

\- ¿Por qué no le traes aquí con nosotros? – sugirió Goku, con un sonoro bostezo.

\- Es muy pequeño y tú te mueves mucho. Le aplastarías.

\- Mm. Deberías aceptar la oferta de Bulma.

Más que responderle, Chi-Chi le gruñó. No iba a dejar que su bebé durmiera fuera de casa. Vegeta podría ser su otro padre, pero Chiyo aún era un recién nacido. Necesitaba a su madre, que le dieran el pecho y estar en un lugar conocido.

\- ¿Sabes? La otra noche me pareció ver a Vegeta husmeando cerca de casa. Es capaz de acampar en la puerta si no dejas que pase unos días con ellos. Y a nosotros nos vendría bien dormir.

\- Vegeta puede verle siempre que quiera – replicó Chi-Chi. – No tiene por qué acechar como los ladrones. Bulma viene todos los días.

\- Ya le conoces, es demasiado orgulloso para admitir que le quiere ver.

\- Si le importa más su orgullo que su hijo es asunto suyo.

\- Chi-Chi, acordamos que viviría aquí, pero que también pasaría tiempo con ellos – le recordó Goku. – Aunque solo sea un día… Gohan también tiene que dormir, ayer casi se cae mientras volaba hacia el instituto.

Chi-Chi le miró con algo de angustia. Sabía que desde que el niño nació Bulma y Vegeta habían tenido mucha paciencia. Chi-Chi actuaba como si el bebé fuera solo suyo y no se podía justificar eternamente tras la excusa de que le tenía que dar el pecho.

No se trataba solo de que no quisiera compartir a su hijo. Eso la molestaba, pero había tenido nueve meses para mentalizarse. Había algo más. Tenía la corazonada de que al bebé le pasaba algo, era un sentimiento de madre que además se amparaba en su experiencia con sus otros hijos.

Paseó en silencio varios minutos más, hasta que el bebé se calmó.

\- Creo que tiene fiebre – murmuró, cuando le acarició la carita. Goku había vuelto a adormilarse, así que le zarandeó para despertarle. - ¡Goku, Chiyo está enfermo!

\- ¿Lo está? – preguntó, y se incorporó un poco. Se acercó a su mujer y examinó al niño. – Tal vez, no estoy seguro… Bueno, tranquila. Los bebés enferman, es normal…

\- No, Goku, ese es justo el problema: este niño no es normal, es un sayan. Ni Gohan ni Goten enfermaron nunca cuando eran bebés. ¡Tú jamás coges un resfriado! Puedes enfermar del corazón y de otras cosas, pero creo que no te contagias de las mismas enfermedades que los humanos.

\- ¿Tú crees? Yo creo que de niño, alguna vez… Aich, la verdad es que no me acuerdo.

Chi-Chi no esperó a que Goku buceara entre sus recuerdos y fue a coger el teléfono.

\- ¿A quién llamas? ¿A un doctor? – preguntó su marido.

\- No, a Bulma. Quiero que cojas a Chiyo y le lleves con ellos – declaró Chi-Chi, con urgencia.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

\- Porque ellos viven en la ciudad y tienen los mejores médicos. Nosotros vivimos en medio de la nada y un médico tardaría horas en llegar. Si le aviso ahora, habrá uno en su casa cuando llegues. Y porque Vegeta se ha criado entre sayans, seguro que él sabe si los bebés sayan se enferman.

\- No sé si él sabe mucho sobre niños… - replicó Goku, pero no pudo decir nada más, porque Chi-Chi puso al bebé en sus brazos. - ¿Estás segura?

\- No sé qué otra cosa hacer…

\- ¿Vienes con nosotros? Puedo llevaros a los dos.

\- Te retrasaría…

\- Puedo teletransportarnos. – le recordó Goku.

\- No quiero que Gohan y Goten despierten y vean que nos fuimos… - se debatió Chi-Chi. Un llantito renovado de Chiyo terminó de convencerla. – Está bien, seguramente volveremos antes de que amanezca.

Goku volvió a darle al niño, puso una mano en su hombro y se transportó a sí mismo y a ellos a casa de Bulma. Chi-Chi no había llegado a avisarla, así que nadie les estaba esperando, pero escucharon varios ruidos en el piso de abajo.

\- Vegeta debe estar todavía entrenando – dijo Goku, y le fue a buscar.

Efectivamente, el sayan estaba en la cabina de entrenamiento, ejercitándose. Sintió a Goku mucho antes de que este abriera la puerta.

\- ¡Kakarotto! ¿Has venido a que te gane?

\- No, he venido con Chi-Chi y el niño.

\- ¿De verdad?

Vegeta no dio señales de que aquello le importara, pero Goku sabía que la noticia le había alegrado. Apenas había tenido ocasión de ver a su hijo, y aunque a Trunks le ignoró prácticamente durante su primer año de vida, Vegeta había cambiado mucho desde entonces y estaba ligeramente más implicado en aquél asunto de la familia.

\- Chi-Chi cree que el bebé está enfermo – le explicó Goku.

\- Tonterías.

\- ¿Los sayan no pueden enfermar? – le preguntó.

\- Un hijo mío no se enferma – replicó Vegeta.

\- ¿Pero pueden o no? – insistió Chi-Chi, desde la puerta. Cansada de esperar, había ido en su busca.

\- Bueno, en nuestro planeta también había enfermedades. Pero ni el niño ni nosotros hemos estado fuera de la Tierra recientemente. Así que tiene que ser una enfermedad humana. Supongo que es posible, pero es extremadamente raro. Si el crío tiene un resfriado, entonces es que no es más que un terrícola débil y…

\- ¡Vegeta! – le censuró Goku. No le gustaba que hablara así, y además aquél no era el momento. – Ve a despertar a Bulma.

\- ¡Si crees que vas a darme ordenes…! – comenzó a protestar el príncipe de los sayans, pero se fijó en Chi-Chi y en su expresión asustada y cerró la boca. Los bebés eran frágiles y delicados y corrían peligro por cualquier tontería, más valía asegurarse de que al suyo no le pasaba nada.

Minutos después, los cuatro aguardaban a que un doctor terminara de examinar a Chiyo, que dormitaba cada pocos segundos y se despertaba lloriqueando.

\- Tiene algo de fiebre – concluyó el médico. – Parece una pequeña infección en el oído, pero no es nada grave. Denle esto cada ocho horas y estará bien en un par de días. – recomendó, y les entregó una receta.

Chi-Chi la cogió casi con devoción y asintió frenéticamente. Bulma se encargó de acompañar al doctor hasta la puerta.

\- Voy a comprarlo ahora mismo – anunció Chi-Chi.

\- ¿En plena noche? – se extrañó Goku.

\- Existen las farmacias de guardia. Pero tal vez tengas razón, y una señorita como yo no deba salir sola a estas horas… Vegeta, ve tú.

\- ¿¡Qué!?

\- Ya has oído, Vegeta. Vamos, haz de padre y compra la medicina – le instó Bulma.

Vegeta resopló. ¿Le habían confundido con el chico de los recados? Algo en lo que no había pensado es que con aquél segundo hijo de pronto eran dos contra uno: dos mujeres locas y furiosas en contra de él, ya que de buen seguro no podía contar con la ayuda de Kakarotto. Rechinando los dientes, se guardó el papel y alzó el vuelo en busca de la farmacia más cercana.

\- ¡Pamplinas! Un sayan no necesita medicinas – rezongaba, pero aun así sabía que más le valía volver con esa medicina o de lo contrario mejor sería que no volviera en absoluto. Cuando Bulma se empeñaba en algo no había forma de hacer que cambiara de opinión.

Mientras tanto, Bulma guió a Chi-Chi y a Goku hasta una habitación que habían preparado expresamente para el bebé. Chi-Chi se sintió pequeña y avergonzada: ese cuarto era más grande que su casa entera. Estaba lleno de peluches y juguetes infantiles que el Chiyo aún era demasiado pequeño para utilizar. En definitiva, todo en aquella habitación gritaba que ellos le podían dar una mejor infancia o al menos una más cómoda y Chi-Chi sintió su maternidad amenazada.

\- Es…es muy bonita – logró decir - ¿Es el antiguo cuarto de Trunks?

\- Oh, no, lo compré todo de nuevo. Me asesoró una enfermera, tiene todo lo que un bebé pueda necesitar.

\- Menos a su madre… - murmuró Chi-Chi. – Nosotros…deberíamos irnos ya…

\- Es muy tarde, ¿por qué no os quedáis hoy aquí? – sugirió Bulma.

\- Gohan y Goten están en casa…

\- Bueno, pues Chiyo se puede quedar.

\- ¿Qué? Pero si está enfermo – se horrorizó Chi-Chi.

\- Nosotros le podemos cuidar – insistió Bulma.

\- No voy a dejarle aquí solo…

\- ¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso crees que no puedo cuidarle tan bien como tú? – dijo Bulma, alzando una ceja.

\- Es evidente que no, su madre soy yo.

\- ¿CÓMO DICES?

Goku se olió venir una pelea, así que cogió a Chiyo discretamente y se le llevó, poniendo pies de por medio no vaya a ser que de rebote le gritaran a él. Las escuchó discutir desde lejos y suspiró. Qué carácter.

Paseó por la enorme casa con el bebé en brazos, contento porque ya no estuviera llorando y porque no pareciera estar gravemente enfermo. Le pareció escuchar unos pasos ligeros y cuando giró la cabeza descubrió a Trunks, asomándose desde una de las habitaciones.

\- Ah, hola, Trunks. ¿Te hemos despertado?

Trunks se frotó los ojos y asintió con la cabeza.

\- ¿Puedo verlo? – le preguntó, refiriéndose al bebé.

Goku entreabrió la boca ligeramente. Trunks había visto a Chiyo solo una vez y aquello no era justo, puesto que también era su hermano.

\- Claro. Ven, ¿quieres cogerlo?

\- ¿Y si se me cae?

\- Nah, Goten lo coge todo el rato. Solo ten cuidado – le dijo, y se lo puso en los brazos.

Trunks observó a la diminuta criatura con mucha curiosidad.

\- ¿Todos los bebés son tan pequeños?

\- Pues…Chi-Chi dice que sí, pero a mí también se me hace raro – respondió Goku.

\- Ah.

\- ¡Trunks! ¿Qué haces con el bebé! – exclamó Chi-Chi. Ella y Bulma habían salido de la habitación y seguían discutiendo.

\- Yo le dejé cogerlo, Chi-Chi, es que se despertó…

\- ¿¡Y SI SE LE CAE!? – se alarmó ella.

\- ¡Mi hijo es perfectamente capaz de coger un bebé! – replicó Bulma.

\- ¡No es lo bastante responsable! – rebatió Chi-Chi.

\- ¿Ah, no? ¡Pues peor será tu marido, cuando fue él quien se lo dio en primer lugar!

\- ¡No le estoy haciendo nada! – protestó Trunks.

\- Tú no te metas, hijo.

\- Vuelve a la cama, Trunks – añadió Chi-Chi.

\- ¡Tú no me puedes mandar a la cama, no eres mi madre! – chilló Trunks, enfadado.

Chi-Chi le lanzó una mirada herida y Goku adivinó que se iba a poner a dramatizar como hacía a veces.

\- Por lo visto no soy la madre de nadie.

\- ¡OH, POR FAVOR, CHI-CHI, DEJA DE HACERTE LA VÍCTIMA! – gritó Bulma.

Justo en ese momento, Vegeta regresó de la farmacia con la medicina. Estaba bastante irritado, porque había tenido que esperar una cola terrible en la única farmacia de la zona que abría veinticuatro horas. Nada le crispaba más que esperar una absurda cola. Al escuchar gritos, se puso en guardia, pero enseguida vio que solo eran las dos mujeres peleando entre sí.

Decidió mantenerse a una distancia prudencial, porque había aprendido que era mejor no acercarse a una mujer humana enfadada. Lo observó todo apoyado en una pared, sin llegar a entender por qué era la pelea, porque pasaban de discutir por una cosa a discutir por otra.

\- ¡Basta, basta, no le grites a mi madre! – estalló Trunks, encarándose con Chi-Chi. - ¡No eres más que una vieja bruja gritona!

La habitación se quedó en silencio mientras Chi-Chi y Bulma abrían mucho la boca, con sorpresa. Trunks jamás le había hablado así a ningún adulto, y mucho menos a su tía Chi-Chi. Bulma iba a decirle algo, pero en ese momento Vegeta se hizo notar, avanzando hacia ellos con la vena del cuello muy marcada. Estaba de acuerdo en que la esposa de Goku era una bruja chillona, pero eso no significaba que Trunks se lo pudiera decir.

\- ¡Trunks! – le llamó.

\- Pa… papá…

\- Cómo te atreves a avergonzarme de esa manera… - le dijo, mirándole amenazadoramente.

\- Yo…yo….

Vegeta le agarró del brazo y descargó una fuerte palmada sobre su pantalón del pijama. Bulma siempre le decía que no se le ocurriera pegarle en la cara.

¡PLAS!

\- ¡Ay!

\- ¡Vegeta, no la tomes con él! – le defendió Goku. – Bulma y Chi-Chi son las que están peleando. Él sólo estaba defendiendo a su madre, tú le enseñaste a hacer eso, deberías sentirte orgulloso.

Vegeta lo meditó por unos instantes. Ciertamente, Trunks no había reaccionado de forma distinta a como lo habría hecho él… Inconscientemente, le soltó el brazo.

Trunks corrió con Goku haciendo esfuerzos por no poner un puchero. Él no iba a llorar, no era un niño de pañales. Pero eso no significaba que no fuera a esconderse detrás de Goku, por si acaso su padre seguía enfadado.

\- Dejad de pelear ya, es muy tarde – se quejó Goku. – Lo mejor será que Chiyo se quede aquí esta noche. Chi-Chi, quédate tu también si quieres, yo volveré a casa con Goten y Gohan…

\- ¡Ja! ¡Tú no sabes hacer el desayuno! ¡Seguro que harás que Gohan llegue tarde al instituto!

\- Pues les traeré aquí para que desayunen – propuso Goku.

\- ¡Oye, Kakarotto, esto no es un hotel! – replicó Vegeta.

\- Es una idea perfecta – dijo Bulma, ignorando a su marido. – Lo haremos así. Ahora todo el mundo a dormir, que tengo que acostar a Chiyo.

\- YO tengo que acostar a Chiyo – rebatió Chi-Chi.

Goku suspiró y se encogió de hombros. Tal vez nunca iba a conseguir que dejaran de pelear. Y él que pensaba que el mayor problema lo iba a tener con Vegeta.


	6. Familias mezcladas

**N.A.: Gracias por vuestra paciencia, sé que he tardado mucho en subir un capítulo. Tengo demasiadas historias (en FanFiction y en FictionPress) y la verdad, esta es la única con comentarios realmente negativos, así que siempre terminaba actualizando primero las demás. Pero había gente que me pedía que continuara y nunca pensé realmente en dejarla. A quien no le guste, por favor, que no lea. Ya sé que Dragon Ball tiene muchísimos fans y que nadie está nunca a la altura de nuestros personajes favoritos. Así que si crees que destrozo a Goku o a Vegeta, pues ya sabes: deja de leer :D Es gratis :D Especialmente me molestan los mensajes privados, porque reviews ha habido más positivas que negativas (mil gracias!). Pero los MP me hacen sentir acosada y me parece que es llevar el odio demasiado lejos. Digo, yo no me meto en vuestras cuentas para pediros que leáis xD**

 **Para quien decida seguir leyendo, dos advertencias:**

 **Advertencia número 1: sé que la serie de Dragon Ball va básicamente de peleas (aunque seamos realistas, había muuuuuuchos episodios de relleno) pero este fic se centrará en otros aspectos. Recordad que lo he clasificado como "Family/Hurt/Comfort" y que en la sinopsis pone que "Goku vuelve para tener una vida normal". Eso no quiere decir que no vaya a meter algún enfrentamiento, pero esta historia se centra en Chiyo.**

 **Advertencia número 2: evidentemente, mi idea es respetar lo más posible la serie original y sus personajes, aunque a veces sea difícil, pero si justo he cogido el final de DBZ y estoy ignorando DBGT es para poder hacer algún cambio. Ya en DBZ se ve que a Vegeta le empieza a importar más su familia. No es que le vaya a convertir en un padre sacrificado y devoto, pero la idea es que deje de ser un padre ausente. Y Goku también.**

 **Dedicado especialmente a "lector pendiente", "Sophie Brief", "sora 79", "Abru23" y todos los que han dejado comentarios agradables :D**

...

...

 **CAPÍTULO 6: FAMILIAS MEZCLADAS**

Goku dormía atravesado sobre su cama, cómodo y tranquilo no solo porque no había bebés llorando, sino porque tenía toda la cama para él. Para ser justos, por más que le gustara dormir, Goku era perfectamente capaz de levantarse temprano cuando tenía algo importante que hacer, como entrenar o salvar el mundo. Pero llevaba varios días despertándose de madrugada y aquella noche había sido algo movida, así que cuando llegó el amanecer, no hizo el más leve intento de levantarse.

El primer habitante de la casa en abrir los ojos fue Gohan. La luz que entraba por su ventana le estaba molestando y finalmente le hizo despertar. Parpadeó confundido un par de veces y el reloj de su mesa le hizo ver que era algo más tarde que de costumbre. ¿Por qué su madre no le había despertado, como solía hacer cada mañana? Tal vez se había apiadado de él y había decidido dejarle dormir más, puesto que el bebé solía despertarle cada noche, pero no las tenía todas consigo. No era propio de su madre ser tan considerada.

Bostezando y estirándose, salió de su cuarto en busca de su familia. Nadie más parecía levantado. Fue al cuarto de sus padres y allí sólo encontró a Goku. Extrañado, despertó a su padre o mejor dicho intentó hacerlo.

\- Ah, Chi-Chí… Cinco minutos más…

\- Papá, soy Gohan… ¿dónde está mamá?

\- Mmmfggg.

Gohan se resignó a no conseguir ninguna respuesta coherente por el momento y entonces probó con algo que sabía que era infalible con Goku.

\- Papá, ya está el desayuno.

\- ¿Desayuno? – repitió Goku, mucho más despejado de pronto, y se levantó de la cama de un salto. Gohan sonrió. Su padre podía ser muy predecible.

\- Sí, pero mamá no está. ¿Sabes a dónde fue?

\- ¡Oh! Es verdad. Ayer fuimos a casa de Bulma.

\- ¿Por la noche? – se extrañó Gohan.

\- Sí. Chiyo tenía algo de fiebre y tu madre quería que le viera un médico.

\- ¿El bebé está bien?

\- Solo es una enfermedad corriente. Pero él y Chi-Chí están durmiendo en casa de Bulma. Se supone que tenemos que ir allí a desayunar.

\- Oh. Pues hay que darse prisa o llegaré tarde a clase – dijo Gohan, y fue a vestirse mientras Goku iba a despertar a Goten.

Diez minutos después, Goku y sus hijos se teletransportaron en el comedor de Bulma. Vegeta y Trunks estaban allí, protagonizando una escena extraña. El sayan tenía a su hijo sobre sus piernas y en seguida fue evidente que le estaba dando unos azotes, en un extraño e incómodo silencio.

\- Chi-Chí y Bulma están en la cocina – gruñó Vegeta, sin levantar la vista de su hijo.

Gohan prácticamente empujó a su padre y a su hermano lejos de allí.

\- Por eso hay que llamar a las puertas, papá – susurró, muy avergonzado.

\- ¿Y yo qué sabía?

\- ¿Le estaba pegando a Trunks? – preguntó Goten, preocupado por su amigo.

\- Se habrá metido en algún lío. Ya sabes que Vegeta se enfada fácilmente – le dijo Gohan.

Goten iba a responder, pero en ese momento llegaron a la cocina y su madre fue a saludarles como si hiciera meses que no les veía. Bulma tenía al bebé en brazos, haciéndole carantoñas.

\- ¡Ah, desayuno! ¡Me muero de hambre! – exclamó Goku, al ver una mesa llena de comida. Se acercó para coger un bollo, pero Chi-Chi le dio un manotazo para que lo soltara.

\- Hay que poner la mesa primero. No vamos a desayunar en la cocina.

\- ¿Por qué no? – protestó Goku. – En el comedor está Vegeta. Y parece que va para largo.

\- Está pegando a Trunks, mamá – informó Goten, sin estar seguro de si debía ir a defenderle. Sabía que Vegeta era su padre, pero a veces daba mucho miedo.

\- Trunks rompió la cuna de tu hermano, Goten – le explicó Bulma.

Goten la miró sin entender. ¿Por qué haría Trunks algo así? Pero Gohan creía saber el motivo.

\- Seguramente está enfadado por tenerle aquí… Lleva ocho años siendo el único niño en esta casa – dijo.

\- No es eso, lo que pasa es que ayer Vegeta le regañó injustamente, cuando tu madre y yo peleábamos y creo que Trunks le echa la culpa a Chiyo. – suspiró Bulma. - Tampoco creo que quisiera romper la cuna. Solo le estaba mirando, apretando los barrotes y, como estaba enfadado, no controló su fuerza y los rompió.

\- Espero que Vegeta no sea muy duro con él… - murmuró Chi-Chi, seguramente sintiéndose culpable.

Goten había escuchado suficiente. A su entender, Trunks no había hecho nada malo. Volvió al salón, dispuesto a interceder por su amigo, pero Vegeta ya había terminado. Trunks no estaba llorando y Goten le admiraba por eso. Para él, Trunks, tan solo un año mayor que él, era alguien fuerte y valiente que además tenía juguetes muy chulos y nunca lloraba por cosas por las que Goten sí. Pero en realidad lo que pasaba era que el niño era tan orgulloso como su padre y no le gustaba dar muestras de debilidad, además de que sabía que una buena forma de ganarse el respeto y el afecto de Vegeta era si conseguía no llorar nunca delante de él.

Vegeta miraba a Trunks con semblante serio y con los brazos cruzados. Su rostro era una máscara indescifrable.

\- ¡Eres malo, tío Vegeta! ¡Seguro que Trunks no quería romper la cuna! – protestó Goten.

\- Un sayan debe aprender a controlar su fuerza y a no dejarse llevar por las emociones – replicó Vegeta, sin siquiera mirarle. – Trunks, ve a desayunar.

\- Sí, padre. Vamos, Goten – murmuró el niño, bastante avergonzado y queriendo cambiar de tema cuanto antes.

\- ¡No! ¡Tu madre dice que ayer fue injusto contigo y hoy lo ha vuelto a ser!

\- Goten, cállate – protestó Trunks. Le iba a meter en más problemas.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Qué es lo que dijo Bulma? – se interesó Vegeta, alzando una ceja. Goten tragó saliva fuertemente, ese hombre le intimidaba mucho.

\- Que fuiste injusto con él. ¡No tenías que haberle pegado, tío Vegeta! … ¿Es que no quieres a Trunks?

Goten siempre había querido preguntar eso, pero nunca había tenido el valor para hacerlo. Antes de tener un padre, pensó que tal vez todos eran así de fríos, pero ahora que tenía a Goku sabía que un padre podía ser alguien divertido con el que hacer cosas juntos. Nunca veía a Vegeta y a Trunks pasar tiempo a solas. Salvo en la sala de entrenamiento, que era un lugar en el que Goten nunca querría estar a solas con Vegeta, porque era muy bruto.

Vegeta no respondió a la pregunta. Su orgullo le impedía manifestar sus sentimientos, pero si se paraba a pensarlo, claro que quería al mocoso. Y a Bulma. Y al nuevo mocoso. Mataría con sus propias manos a quien osara hacerles daño. Miró de reojo a Trunks. Era su hijo, un príncipe sayan. Y no era del todo débil. Vegeta se sentía orgulloso de que pudiera seguirle el ritmo en los entrenamientos, aunque jamás fuera a admitirlo.

\- Vamos a desayunar – repitió Vegeta. – Goten, si no estás en la mesa en quince segundos, te quedarás sin desayuno.

\- ¡Me da igual! ¡Me voy a mi casa y desayuno allí! – replico Goten, y le sacó la lengua. Debía de haberse dado un buen golpe en la cabeza aquella mañana, o se lo habría pensado dos veces antes de desafiar al temible sayan.

Vegeta levantó ambas cejas con sorpresa. ¿Quién se creía ese mocoso para hablarle así? Pasaba por alto los desplantes de Gohan pero a Goten le había conocido desde la tripa de su madre. Había estado en su casa desde antes de saber andar. Y siempre le había mirado con cierta reverencia, como si le tuviera por un ser invencible, ante lo cual Vegeta sacaba pecho. No iba a permitir que le hiciera semejantes gestos. Sin pensárselo mucho, agarró al niño por el brazo, y dejó caer una palmada sobre su pantalón. En otro tiempo, quizá le hubiera dado un capón o algo así, pero en ese momento no le pareció apropiado.

PLAS

Goten abrió la boca, sorprendido ante algo que jamás se hubiera esperado. Vegeta nunca le había castigado, aunque alguna vez le había regañado o actuado brevemente como un padre, sobre todo cuando habían entrenado juntos. Goten siempre había pensado que una parte de Vegeta compadecía el hecho de que él nunca hubiera conocido a Goku. Vegeta también se quedó huérfano siendo apenas un niño.

Cuando se recuperó de la sorpresa, Goten puso una mueca extraña en el rostro y al segundo siguiente sus ojos estaban goteando mientras sollozaba.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?

Todos acudieron enseguida ante el sonido del llanto. Vegeta observaba al niño con incredulidad. ¡Pero si no le había dado fuerte! Aquello confirmaba su creencia de que los hijos de Kakarotto eran débiles y consentidos. Trunks no había llorado y le había dado más que una pequeña palmada.

Goten lloraba sobre todo por la sorpresa de que hubiera sido Vegeta quien le había regañado. Además de que se sentía indefenso ante lo que tenía por una gran injusticia. Meses atrás, solo podía recurrir a su madre ante esas situaciones, pero ahora…

\- ¡Papá! Me ha pegado y yo no le hice nada – se quejó, agarrándose a su pierna.

\- Fue grosero – replicó Vegeta. – Y solo le di una palmada.

\- ¡Vegeta, no puedes hacer eso, no es tu hijo! – reprochó Bulma.

\- ¿Por qué no? Está en mi casa y soy el padre de su hermano.

\- ¿Significa eso que también es mi padre? – preguntó Goten, confundido, alzando la cabeza para mirar a Goku.

\- No, Goten… Quédate con lo de "tío Vegeta"… - dijo Goku.

\- No soy su tío tampoco – gruñó Vegeta, aunque en realidad nunca le había molestado que le llamara así.

\- No puedes ser tan brusco con los niños – dijo Bulma. – Son pequeños todavía.

\- Bah. Les estás haciendo blandos – replicó Vegeta, y salió volando por la ventana para acabar la conversación.

Mientras volaba, sin embargo, la pregunta de Goten resonaba en su cabeza. No, él no era su padre, pero aquella situación que se traían entre manos era complicada. Su vida se había mezclado con la de Kakarotto mucho más de lo que nunca hubiera deseado.


	7. ¿Dos padres? (parte 1)

**CAPÍTULO 7: ¿DOS PADRES? (Parte I)**

A pesar de que el bebé ya estaba completamente curado, Chi-Chí seguía tomándole la temperatura cada pocas horas, obsesionada con que Chiyo pudiera recaer. De nada servían las palabras tranquilizadoras que Bulma se afanaba en repetir.

\- Ninguno de mis hijos enfermó antes – insistía Chi-Chí – Y menos de una enfermedad común. Sé que Trunks tampoco. Además, no es solo eso. Yo soy quien le da de mamar y te puedo asegurar que no come lo mismo que los sayans. Apenas tiene apetito…

\- Eso no quiere decir nada, más que este niño tiene más de humano que de sayan – respondió Bulma.

\- ¿Y cómo es eso posible? De padres sayan nacen niños sayan, incluso aunque las madres sean humanas.

\- Es difícil saber eso cuando los únicos supervivientes de su especie son Goku y Vegeta. Así ha sido hasta ahora, pero ninguna evidencia científica…

\- ¡Me dan igual las evidencias científicas! – replicó Chi-Chí, frustrada. – Mira su pelo, no es de punta.

\- El de Trunks tampoco.

\- ¡No tiene rabo! – persistió Chi-Chí.

\- Goten tampoco lo tuvo. Nada de lo que dices es indicio de que Chiyo esté enfermo o le pase algo malo. Solo es un bebé humano normal.

Chi-Chí resopló, a punto de perder la paciencia.

\- ¡Ese es justo el problema! ¿Cómo puede ser normal, cuando dos de sus tres padres biológicos son sayans? ¡Él debería ser incluso más sayan que Gohan! Goku dice que su ki es muy débil…

\- Ufff, Vegeta no habla de otra cosa. Dice que a veces tiene dudas de que sea hijo suyo. – le confesó Bulma, rodando los ojos.

Chi-Chí la miró con incredulidad y luego se giró hacia la puerta, como si quisiera traspasar con los ojos las paredes de la casa de Bulma, hasta llegar a la sala de entrenamiento donde Vegeta estaba en ese momento.

\- Puedo asegurarle que ES hijo suyo.

\- Ya lo sabe. Pero Trunks…. Tenía el ki más fuerte cuando nació.

\- ¿Y aún me dices que no tengo de qué preocuparme? – protestó Chi-Chí.

\- Chiyo es humano. Pensé que eso te haría feliz y no desgraciada: al menos uno de tus hijos no se pasará el día luchando contra todo tipo de amenazas.

Chi-Chí levantó la cabeza y miró a su amiga con preocupación. Con preocupación de madre, pero también de esposa.

\- Soy feliz: mi miedo es que Goku no lo sea. Que se sienta…decepcionado… porque su hijo no es un sayan fuerte como Goten y Gohan…

\- Goku quería a Gohan incluso antes de saber que era fuerte. – replicó Bulma.

Chi-Chí sabía que eso era cierto, pero también sabía que su marido no prestaba más de cinco minutos de atención a nada que no fueran las artes marciales. ¿Sería así con su hijo también? ¿Su bebé crecería con un padre ausente, como sus hermanos, pero por motivos diferentes? Quería creer que no, Goku había demostrado que podía involucrarse y ser un padre…

\- Quien debería preocuparte es Vegeta – murmuró Bulma. – De momento no le digas nada de esto. Esperemos a que crezca un poco… a lo mejor nos estamos precipitando.

Chi-Chí asintió, sabiendo que era lo mejor que podían hacer. Poco a poco, estaban consiguiendo que aquella locura funcionara y no ganaban nada con adelantar acontecimientos. Mordiéndose la preocupación, Chi-Chí meció al bebé en sus brazos y solo esperó que tuviera una vida más sencilla que el resto de sus hijos.

\- Deberías dejar que Goten durmiera aquí esta noche – dijo Bulma, en parte para distraerla. – Trunks lleva días pidiéndomelo y con un bebé en la casa a ti te vendría bien tener un niño menos por una noche. Claro que también podrías dejar a Chiyo, pero por no creo que…

\- A Goten le encantará la idea. – cortó Chi-Chí. Le iba a costar al menos unos cuantos días ser capaz de volver a desprenderse del bebé.

Efectivamente, Goten se entusiasmó con la invitación. Cualquier niño de siete años se pondría contento ante la idea de poder pasar toda la noche jugando más que durmiendo con otro chico de su edad, pero además necesitaba un respiro de su propia casa, donde todo parecía girar alrededor del bebé últimamente. Ni siquiera quiso pasar por su casa para coger el pijama y, aunque podía haber usado uno de Trunks, Goku se teletransportó en un viaje rápido para traerle al niño la ropa y un pequeño neceser.

\- Tu madre dice que no te olvides de lavarte los dientes – le recordó Goku, a pesar de que la propia Chi-Chí se lo había repetido varias veces al despedirse.

\- ¡Vale!

\- Manténte alejado de Vegeta. Hoy le noté de mal humor – le aconsejó y luego se rió. - Bueno, de peor humor que de costumbre, quiero decir.

Goten apuntó el consejo mentalmente, pero apenas media hora después ya lo había olvidado, inmerso en una especie de pilla pilla contra Trunks, solo que en lugar de correr, los niños volaban por toda la casa. En una de esas, Trunks casi se choca contra su padre, que salía de la sala de entrenamiento.

\- ¡Trunks! ¡Si tantas ganas tienes de volar deberías…

\- Perdón, tío Vegeta – murmuró Goten, y tiró del brazo de su amigo para sacarle de allí antes de que Vegeta les pusiera a entrenar con gravedad cien o algo peor.

\- Uff, ha faltado poco – dijo Trunks, cuando se vieron a salvo, o sea, en el laboratorio de su madre, donde su padre rara vez entraba.

Goten le dio la razón con un mudo asentimiento y observó la habitación en la que se encontraban. Hacía tiempo que no entraba allí. Bulma tenía un montón de objetos extraños, de cosas que quería investigar o experimentos a medios funcionar. La Corporación Cápsula fabricaba todo tipo de objetos que luego se comercializaban en forma de cápsula, para poder transportarlos cómodamente. Goten reconoció un par de cápsulas-comida y cápsulas-vehículo, pero luego vio otra que no supo identificar. La cogió entre dos dedos y se giró hacia su amigo.

\- Oye, Trunks. ¿Esto qué es?

La cara de Trunks se fue volviendo más y más pálida cuando reconoció el objeto o, mejor dicho, lo que se escondía dentro de aquella cápsula.

\- ¡No toques eso, es de mi padre! – le advirtió Trunks.

Normalmente eso hubiera bastado para que cualquier volviera a depositar la cápsula en su sitio, pero Goten siempre había sido un niño curioso y no le gustaba quedarse sin respuestas. Agitó la capsulita muy cerca de su oído, tratando de escuchar lo que había en su interior.

\- ¡Goten, déjala, si se abre aquí dentro se…

Pero antes de que Trunks pudiera acabar su frase, la cápsula resbaló de entre los dedos de Goten y se cayó al suelo. Instantes después, algo empezó a descomprimirse. Se trataba de una nueva máquina que Bulma estaba construyendo para la sala de entrenamiento de Vegeta. Era un robot que lanzaba bolas de energía, pero aún había que perfeccionar algunos detalles, porque la máquina no respondía bien y tomaba cualquier ser en movimiento como un objetivo.

\- No te muevas – susurró Trunks, entre dientes. Aún estaban a tiempo de evitar el desastre. Aún podían volver a meter la máquina en…

\- Trunks, me voy a caer, tengo que apoyar el pie – murmuró Goten, que se había quedado como una estatua con un pie en el suelo y otro en el aire.

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra!

\- ¿Pero por qué? – se extraño Goten. ¿Acaso quería Trunks que jugaran a las estatuas? Bueno, el juego tendría que esperar, él de veras tenía que apoyar el pie. Dejó caer la pierna y escuchó como Trunks contenía la respiración.

Al segundo siguiente, la habitación se llenó de un resplandor dorado cuando la máquina comenzó a disparar en dirección a Goten. El niño tenía los reflejos propios de un sayan, así que esquivó el ataque sin problemas, pero la máquina empezó a perseguirle por toda la habitación.

Trunks observaba a su amigo cada vez más convencido de que estaban muertos. No por la máquina, ese robot no podía hacerles ningún daño, sino porque el laboratorio de su madre estaba siendo destrozado. De pronto, escucharon un estruendo y todo se llenó de humo y polvo. En la puerta, todavía con el brazo extendido, Vegeta les observaba con el ceño fruncido. Una leve descarga de su ki había destruido la máquina por completo. Goten tragó saliva y se preguntó si ellos serían los siguientes.


	8. ¿Dos padres? (parte 2)

**CAPÍTULO 8: ¿DOS PADRES? (Parte 2)**

La vena del cuello de Vegeta estaba hinchada y Trunks estaba seguro de que si en ese momento se la pinchaban no verían sangre sino furia contenida. Años de experiencia le hicieron quedarse muy quieto, pero Goten carecía del mismo instinto de autopreservación e intentó salir corriendo del laboratorio. Aquella vez no iba a funcionar. Con un rápido movimiento, Vegeta le agarró del cinturón del kimono y le sostuvo en el aire. Goten pataleó buscando soltarse, pero sus intentos fueron en vano.

\- Ha sido un accidente – protestó Goten, intentando justificarse.

\- Un accidente que no habría ocurrido si no hubierais entrado aquí. Trunks, a tu madre no le gusta que juegues con sus experimentos.

\- No estábamos jugando…

Vegeta no le escuchó. Si había algo que no soportaba eran las excusas. Encima había tenido que destruir el nuevo robot y Bulma tardaría al menos dos semanas en hacerle uno nuevo. Malditos críos. Se apoyó sobre una de las mesas y agarró a Goten por la cadera.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer, qué…- empezó Goten, pero fue bruscamente interrumpido por el sonido de la mano de Vegeta impactando contra la parte trasera de su pantalón. De la sorpresa, Goten enmudeció, notando cómo sus mejillas ardían repentinamente. En sus siete años de vida, Vegeta le había gritado, le había puesto entrenamientos imposibles y le había soltado insultos menores cuando le había sacado de sus casillas, pero nunca le había pegado. No así, con unos azotes, como si fuera su …

\- ¡Papá, no puedes hacer eso! - protestó Trunks, avergonzado al ver a su amigo en tales apuros.

\- ¿Quieres apostar? Y no vayas muy lejos que después estoy contigo – gruñó Vegeta.

PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS

Los ojos de Goten se llenaron de lágrimas, pero él se negó a dejarlas salir.

PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS

Goten emitió un sollozo suave, apenas audible pero perceptible por el ligero estremecimiento de su torso. Aunque esa clase de castigos no eran nada nuevo para él, Chi-Chí nunca era tan dura. Él no era un mal niño y a decir verdad más de la mitad de las veces que se metía en líos era por culpa de Trunks, que tenía una madre bastante más permisiva que la suya y un padre que rara vez le prestaba atención, así que tenía bastante tendencia a salirse con la suya.

Vegeta había subido su mano nuevamente, pero al notar el sollozo del niño chasqueó la lengua y le soltó, con tan repentina brusquedad que Goten se cayó al suelo.

\- Tsh. Eso te ensañará a no tocar las cosas de los demás.

\- Sí, tío Vegeta…snif….- susurró Goten y salió corriendo, rumbo al cuarto de Trunks. Le escucharon llorar y Vegeta puso una mueca de disgusto ante lo que para él eran berridos exagerados.

\- No es más que un insecto deb…

\- Él no es débil. Tú pegas más fuerte que Chi-Chí – replicó Trunks, sintiendo la necesidad de defender a su amigo.

Vegeta levantó una ceja.

\- ¿Lo sabes por experiencia propia? – le preguntó, con más curiosidad de la que quería demostrar

Trunks se ruborizó.

\- No. Pero he visto cómo le castigan muchas veces.

Vegeta chasqueó la lengua como toda respuesta. Un sayan debería tener mejor tolerancia al dolor, ni siquiera le había hecho daño al mocoso. ¿Cómo podía aguantar puñetazos en un combate pero lloriquear por un par de caricias?

\- Yo no hice nada, papá. No toqué nada. Y Goten en verdad tampoco, él no sabía lo que había dentro de la cápsula. – dijo Trunks, aunque no tenía muchas esperanzas de conseguir nada con esos argumentos.

Vegeta ni siquiera le respondió y le apoyó en su cadera de forma semejante a como había hecho con Goten.

PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS

Después le soltó y a Trunks le costó asimilar que ya se hubiera acabado. Tal vez su padre sí le había escuchado, después de todo, y le había creído cuando le dijo que no había sido su culpa.

\- Te comportas como un niñato estúpido siempre que estás con el hijo de Kakarotto. No hacéis más que tonterías. Mañana te levantaré a las cinco para entrenar. Y a él también, el estúpido de su padre no se toma nada en serio el entrenamiento. ¡Y más os vale recoger todo esto antes de que lo vea tu madre!

\- Sí, papá.

Trunks salió corriendo a decirle a Goten que tenían que limpiar el laboratorio. Se le había olvidado que su amigo no estaba del mejor de los humores, por eso clavó en seco los talones cuando le encontró llorando. No es que no le hubiera visto llorar antes, pero él nunca sabía qué decir y menos en una situación como esa.

\- Vamos, anímate. Si recogemos el laboratorio antes de que mamá lo vea podemos pedir tarta para cenar.

\- Snif… ¿De veras? Mamá nunca me deja comer tarta por la noche.

\- Mi madre sí.

\- Chiyo va a tener suerte por tener dos madres…. Mi madre cocina mejor que la tuya y la tuya te deja hacer lo que quieras. – reflexionó Goten, que aunque no terminaba de entender cómo había sido todo, tenía bastante claro ya que Chiyo era su hermano y el de Trunks.

\- También tendrá dos padres…. Pese a lo que diga papá, Goku es muy divertido.

\- Y Vegeta es…- respondió Goten, intentando corresponder al halago sobre su padre, pero no se le ocurría nada bueno que decir. Miró a Trunks, pero él tampoco parecía tener muchas ideas. - No te preocupes. Ya se nos ocurrirá algo.

Trunks hundió un poco los hombros porque no se les ocurriera nada bueno sobre su padre. Luego se entretuvo colocando algunos de sus juguetes y comenzó a hablar sin mirar a Goten.

\- Mi padre no dejará que le pase nada malo nunca.

\- ¡Ni el mío tampoco! - protestó Goten.

\- Pero Goku protege a todo el mundo. Papá nos pondrá delante de todos los demás. Solo le importa la Tierra porque nosotros estamos en ella.

Goten meditó un poco las palabras de su amigo. Se encogió de hombros, él le conocía mejor. Interiormente pensó que nadie podía ser más protector que su madre, pero no lo dijo en voz alta porque no quería que Trunks se pusiera triste.

Vegeta estaba escuchando desde el otro lado de la puerta. Había esperado que su hijo dijera algo así como que él era el guerrero más fuerte del universo, pero la respuesta tampoco le había decepcionado. Trunks se sentía seguro con él porque él ERA el guerrero más fuerte del universo… y nadie sería sensato al meterse con el hijo del padre más fuerte del universo.

\- Eso va por ti también, ¿sabes? A mi padre le caes bien – siguió diciendo Trunks. Vegeta desde un lado y Goten desde el otro abrieron los ojos con incredulidad.

\- ¡Mentira! - protestó el niño. – Nunca es amable conmigo y además siempre se está metiendo con mi padre.

\- Mi padre nunca es amable con nadie. Pero a mí me pega más fuerte de lo que te pegó a ti. – reconoció Trunks.

\- ¿De veras?

\- Esta vez no. Pero normalmente sí.

\- Eso es porque piensa que soy débil… - murmuró Goten, cabizbajo.

\- No. Eso es porque no le gusta verte llorar, igual que no le gusta verme llorar a mí. Y no porque piense que llorar es de debiluchos, sino porque no sabe qué hacer cuando alguien llora. Cuando mamá está triste, papá no sale de la sala de entrenamientos para no tener que hablar con ella.

\- Tu padre es un tipo muy raro – se quejó Goten. – Cuando alguien llora, solo tienes que darle un abrazo.

Vegeta resopló ante ese comentario y se alejó de la habitación, incapaz de soportar tanta cursilería. Abrazos él. Qué ideas tan estúpidas.

\- ¿Qué te pasa, Vegeta? – preguntó Bulma. No era nada tonta y sabía que algo había pasado con los niños, pero se forzó a dejar que las cosas siguieran su propio camino. Vegeta tenía que aprender a tratar con ellos alguna vez.

\- Nada, mujer. Tengo hambre. Asegúrate de que haya tarta en la cena.


End file.
